It is Not A Normal Family
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Sekuel It isn't a Common Marriage. OOC, OC, Mpreg, Lemon, Yaoi, NaruGaa. Memiliki keluarga yang sedikit tidak normal seperti sebuah petualangan, bagaimana cara menjadi orang tua, pertengkaran, atau menanti kehadiran anggota keluarga baru. Meski tidak normal, bukan berarti mereka tidak bahagia kan? Summary ancur, RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Ternyata yang mau sekuelnya banyak ya? Yah, seperti biasa, karena saya sibuk (sok sibuk banget lebih tepatnya) jadi fanfic baru ini juga pasti updatenya random. Apalagi kalau yang review sedikit, wih… lebih lama lagi (modus banget supaya yg review banyak).

Ok, di sini muncul satu karakter OC, jelas, anaknya Gaara dan Naruto, Ryuuki! Tenang, dia gak Mary Sue kok, semoga… liat aja lah perkembangan ceritanya, ok?

Warning: OC, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, slight AU, miss typo

Disclaimer: Ryuuki punya gue, masalah buat loe? *dilempar panci sama pembaca

* * *

**It is Not A Normal Family**

Sebuah keluarga adalah sesuatu yang normal bagi kebanyakan orang. Karena hampir semua orang memiliki keluarga. Mereka tidak sadar betapa nikmat memiliki keluarga itu tak bisa digantikan dengan apapun. Bahkan impian terdalam sekali pun.

Itulah yang dirasakan sebuah keluarga baru di sudut Konoha.

Meski sang suami yang berambut pirang akhir-akhir ini jadi kurang tidur karena selalu ada yang menangis di tengah malam, tapi tak pernah ada rasa amarah ataupun lelah ketika ia melihat istrinya tercinta dengan penuh kasih bangun dan merawat anak pertama mereka.

Begitu pula malam ini.

Rasa kantuk masih menghantui matanya, namun ia hanya bersandar pada pintu sambil tersenyum, melihat Gaara dengan naturalnya menggendong anak mereka dan memberikan sebotol susu hangat yang baru ia buat di dapur.

Sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang tak begitu Naruto kenal, Gaara menimang-nimang anak mereka dengan sabar.

"Aku lebih suka kalau kau menyusuinya secara langsung daripada pakai botol susu," celetuk Naruto di keheningan malam, membuat Gaara tersentak dan kontan, wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Kau tau ASIku cuma sedikit, lebih nyaman kalau dipompa lalu dikumpulkan sedikit-sedikit setiap waktu daripada diberikan langsung pada Ryuuki," balas Gaara untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Makanya, aku sudah menawarkan bantuan untuk memijat dadamu, kenapa kau malah menolak?" tanya Naruto lagi, mendekati istrinya yang masih sibuk menyusui bayi mereka.

"Tidak butuh," tolak Gaara tegas, tampak kesal namun wajahnya masih kemerahan.

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Gaara kadang masih jaim padanya, padahal sudah menikah, sudah punya anak pula…

Si pirang beralih pada anak mereka, yang sudah setengah tertidur di pelukan Gaara.

Si kecil Ryuuki sekarang sudah berumur 3 bulan. Ia tidak segemuk bayi-bayi yang ada di TV, agak kecil tapi yang penting sehat. Kerjanya cuma tidur dan makan. Kebanyakan tidur. Persis seperti apa yang dijelaskan oleh Tsunade.

Sekitar setengah dari chakra Ryuuki tersegel bersama chakra bijuu yang disegel Naruto. Tentu saja tidak hilang, tapi tidak bisa digunakan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Artinya, Ryuuki hanya mampu menggunakan setengah dari keseluruhan chakranya untuk hidup. Artinya, ia hanya mampu hidup setengah dari kemampuan orang biasa.

Naruto awalnya tak begitu mengerti artinya, mengingat ia tidak ingat kapan ia hidup tanpa tenaga.

Tapi, beberapa hari setelah Ryuuki dibawa pulang ke rumah, ia langsung sadar.

Hampir sepanjang hari anaknya tertidur dalam box mereka. Sebagai kompensasi karena chakranya hanya setengah, ia butuh waktu tidur lebih panjang dari orang normal. Bila biasanya bayi normal saja selalu tidur, maka Ryuuki tidur lebih lama lagi.

Ia jarang sekali menangis, mungkin karena menangis itu menghabiskan tenaga.

Sesekali ia terbangun, saat lapar, dan akan menangis pelan.

Kadang Naruto membangunkannya, bila ingin bermain dengannya, tapi reaksi Ryuuki agak mengecewakan karena bayinya itu sepanjang waktu selalu kelihatan mengantuk. Wajahnya yang sedang tidur memang lucu sih, jadi tidak masalah.

Tapi, selama ia sehat… tidak apa-apa…

Naruto membelai kepala Ryuuki dengan penuh rasa sayang. Ryuuki adalah anak pertamanya, darah dagingnya. Ia tidak akan menyesal. Ia tidak akan membandingkan anaknya dengan anak orang lain.

Ryuuki adalah yang terbaik.

Dan ia juga punya istri terbaik.

Sebuah senyum lembut teruntai di bibir Gaara saat botol susu yang ia pegang akhirnya habis. Anehnya, Ryuuki masih bisa menyusu bahkan ketika bayi itu setengah tertidur. Lucu memang, jangan-jangan ia mempunyai perut black hole seperti ayahnya. Tapi, tidak apa-apa, Gaara malah senang. Selama anaknya itu sehat.

Hanya kadang ia khawatir apakah ASI yang ia miliki bisa mencukupi kebutuhan bayinya itu.

Ia harus konsultasi pada Tsunade nanti.

Begitu botol susu ditarik, mata Ryuuki langsung terpejam kembali dengan rapat. Tampak puas karena akhirnya ia sudah kenyang. Gaara melap bibir dan pipinya yang sedikit basah lalu kembali membaringkan Ryuuki di di dalam boxnya.

Ia tersenyum melihat Ryuuki tertidur dengan pulas.

Dulu, ia tidak pernah berpikir ia akan memiliki anak. Ia pikir, ia tidak begitu menyukai anak-anak.

Tapi itu semua salah. Ia sangat mencintai Ryuuki. Perasaan yang masih asing, tapi sangat ia hargai.

"Aku juga mau susu…"

Gaara tersentak dan memandang dengan marah ke arah suaminya. Dasar, suaminya itu memang sudah mesum kronis yang tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi.

"Buat sendiri sana," omel Gaara, ia berbalik dan segera berjalan keluar dari kamar bayi mereka.

"Eh… tapi kau pasti marah kalau aku menyentuh persediaan ASImu di kulkas…," gumam Naruto yang segera mendapatkan bogem pasir yang membuatnya merebah di lantai.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang ini saja aku sudah keteteran memenuhi ASI untuk Ryuuki! Tidak ada bagian untukmu!" hardik Gaara kesal, Naruto hanya mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Aduh… aku kan cuma bercanda, nggak usah marah gitu….," gumam Naruto, bangkit dari lantai.

"Huh… hari ini kamu tidur di sofa," kata Gaara sambil membuang muka, membuat wajah Naruto memucat.

"E-EEEEHHH!? Ma-Maaf Gaara! Maafkan aku! Aku cuma bercanda kok!" seru Naruto panik sambil mengejar Gaara yang sudah berjalan ke dalam kamar mereka. Namun, ia kecewa saat pintu dibanting di depan wajahnya.

"Gaara!" pekik Naruto, ia kemudian mendesah.

Uuuhh… akhir-akhir ini Gaara jadi sering kesal padanya. Mungkin karena capek mengurus Ryuuki ya? Naruto sendiri sejak bulan lalu sudah resmi dinobatkan jadi Hokage baru, sehingga ia terjebak di antara tumpukan berkas yang Tsunade wariskan padanya.

Tapi, dengan mudah Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar, toh kamarnya tidak dikunci. Gaara hanya membanting pintu lantaran kesal saja.

Mereka juga tidak perlu khawatir Ryuuki akan bangun, mengingat bunyi gelegar kembang api saja tidak bisa membangunkan bayi lucu mereka itu. Pertanda bahwa Ryuuki susah dibangunkan.

Naruto menyelinap ke dalam tempat tidur, Gaara tampaknya sudah tidur, wajahnya masih terlihat kesal. Ia tidur menghadap sisi yang berlawan dengan Naruto. Si pirang hanya tersenyum tipis dan tidur di sampingnya, tak lupa, tangannya menyelinap dan memeluk Gaara dari belakang.

Dengan lembut ia mencium leher Gaara dan mengusap-usap kepalanya agar Gaara tidak tegang.

Si rambut merah hanya mendengus dan membiarkan suaminya itu tidur memeluknya. Naruto tersenyum simpul dan tidur dengan senang hati.

IoI

"Naruto!"

"Ah, Tsunade-baachan! Kok ke sini?" tanya Naruto di antara timbunan berkasnya. Senang akhirnya ada juga yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkas-berkas tidak berguna itu.

Sementara Sai dan Sakura, yang ditunjuk secara tetap menjadi asisten Naruto, hanya mengulum senyum saja. Naruto meskipun sudah jadi Hokage, sudah punya anak dan istri, sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kudengar minggu depan kau dan keluarga barumu akan pergi ke Suna? Apa benar?" tanya Tsunade to the point, Shizune yang mengekor di belakangnya hanya sempat memberi senyum salam, tidak ada kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Iya, kan sudah hampir setahun Gaara tidak datang ke Suna, dia kan masih berstatus Kazekage, jadi tidak bisa begini terus…," kata Naruto sambil mendesah.

Tsunade tampak serius, membuat Naruto jadi sedikit risau.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau bawa Ryuuki juga?" tanya Tsunade. Naruto mendelikkan satu alisnya, ia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengangguk. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Tsunade ya?

"Ah… hati-hati saja dengan Ryuuki… semoga perkiraanku salah," kata Tsunade, menahan apa yang mau ia katakan sebenarnya. Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan bingung, namun Tsunade sudah keburu pergi sambil melanturkan bahwa ia mau minum sake di kedai terdekat.

Naruto hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan anaknya yang pasti sekarang tertidur di rumahnya, entah dalam box atau di pelukan Gaara. Ada apa lagi dengan Ryuuki?

IoI

Meski Tsunade sudah memberikan semacam peringatan yang tidak begitu jelas, tetap saja… Naruto dan Gaara membawa Ryuuki dalam perjalan menuju Suna.

Umur Ryuuki yang masih sangat belia memang agak riskan, belum lagi kondisinya yang tidak normal. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Gaara sudah hampir setahun tidak datang ke Suna. Kursi pemerintahan tidak bisa terus menerus kosong.

Dengan pengawalan ketat, termasuk dari Naruto dan Gaara sendiri, rombongan Konoha segera berangkat menuju Suna sejak dini pagi hari.

Ryuuki dimasukkan ke dalam tas khusus yang digendong Gaara di punggungnya. Naruto tidak terlalu merasa khawatir dengan adanya serangan, mengingat Gaara sudah kembali bisa menggunakan pasirnya dengan leluasa dan ia pun tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Hanya saja… yang dimaksud Tsunade, mungkin tentang kondisi badan Ryuuki sendiri, bukan ancaman dari luar…

Keadaan Ryuuki tetap seperti biasanya saat mereka melewati perbatasan. Tapi, ketika pemandangan mulai menjadi gersang, pohon berubah menjadi gurun pasir, langit tanpa awan dengan sinar matahari begitu terik. Keadaan Ryuuki mulai berubah…

"Ia tidak bangun…"

Naruto memandang Gaara yang menggendong Ryuuki. Sudang waktunya si kecil minum ASI, tapi ia tidak mau bangun meskipun biasanya bila Gaara yang membangunkan, Ryuuki pasti bangun. Belum lagi, harusnya jam-jam segini Ryuuki sudah menangis pelan karena kelaparan…

Tapi…

"Biar kucek sebentar, Gaara-san," kata Sakura yang ikut serta bersama mereka. Gaara mengangguk dan dengan sedikit sedih, merelakan anaknya berpindah tangan ke tangan Sakura.

Ninja medis itu memeriksa Ryuuki dengan cepat. Wajahnya begitu serius tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Ada apa dengan Ryuuki?" tanya Naruto, tidak sabar menunggu Sakura yang terus diam.

"Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti… badannya sehat… tapi entah kenapa chakranya sangat tipis," kata Sakura, kelihatan bingung.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Gaara, kelihatan panik. Chakra Ryuuki yang sudah setengah itu, tidak mungkin bisa lebih menipis lagi…

"Sepertinya… karena cuaca ekstrim ini… orang biasa, atau bayi sekali pun, meski tidak begitu terlihat, tapi tubuh bekerja lebih keras untuk bertahan pada cuaca seperti ini. Dan dengan chakra Ryuuki yang sudah tipis, cuaca ekstrim ini memaksanya untuk terus menstabilkan tubuh hingga chakranya makin tipis," jelas Sakura.

Gaara dan Naruto terperangah mendengarnya begitu juga rombongan yang mengantar mereka, mereka hanya mengelilingi sepasang suami-istri itu dalam diam.

"Jadi, Ryuuki tidak bisa bertahan dengan cuaca ekstrim Suna?" tanya Gaara. Sakura mengangguk.

"Bahkan ninja yang bertarung di tempat ekstrim seperti ini pun, chakranya akan lebih cepat terkuras dibandingkan bertarung di tempat biasa. Bayi seperti Ryuuki, apalagi chakranya hanya setengah, meski tidak mengancam nyawa, tapi ia tidak punya chakra yang tersisa untuk hanya sekedar bangun… jadi…," kata-kata Sakura terputus.

Naruto menoleh melihat wajah Gaara yang pucat. Dengan perlahan, ia merangkul Gaara yang tampak syok.

"Mungkin pada saat ia lebih besar, ia bisa bertahan dengan cuaca ekstrim… tapi… untuk sekarang…," kata-kata Sakura terputus lagi. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya mereka kembali ke Konoha. Tapi, mereka sudah pergi sejauh ini. Belum lagi, keadaan Suna cukup mendesak. Gaara harus kembali ke sana sebagai Kazekage.

Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura, memberikan isyarat agar Sakura menyerahkan Ryuuki kepadanya. Dengan hati-hati Naruto menggendong Ryuuki. Sampai sekarang, ia masih merasa agak takut kalau-kalau Ryuuki terluka oleh tangannya.

'_Kira-kira… kau bisa melakukan sesuatu?' _tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

'_**Entah… aku sendiri tidak begitu senang dengan cuaca panas seperti ini… dasar Shu payah…,' **_jawab Kyuubi balik.

Gaara sedikit tersingkap saat melihat nyala chakra berwarna merah keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan menyelimuti Ryuuki.

"Naruto!" ia sedikit panik. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila chakra dalam tubuh Ryuuki bertemu dengan chakra milik Kyuubi.

Namun, sebuah geraman dalam tubuh Gaara memberitahunya untuk tetap tenang. Shukaku yang biasanya tidak mau bicara, setelah Ryuuki lahir, Gaara merasakan adanya sedikit perubahan. Seperti ada perasaan campuran antara senang, khawatir dan marah. Entah lah, Gaara masih tidak mengerti dengan monsternya yang satu itu.

Tapi, Shukaku memberi tanda bahwa yang dilakukan Naruto tidak berbahaya.

Gaara sedikit terkejut saat wajah Ryuuki yang kelihatan sangat merah dan penuh keringat, kini lebih baik. Ia juga tidak begitu tegang dan kelihatan lebih nyaman.

"Uh… aku cuma bisa melakukan ini, entah bertahan sampai kapan," kata Naruto, chakra merahnya menghilang perlahan-lahan.

"Kau… memberikan chakramu?" tanya Gaara. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya… karena hubungan darah… juga bijuu… aku bisa mentransfer sedikit chakraku padanya, setidaknya begitu yang dibilang Kyuubi," jelas Naruto.

Gaara menghela napas lega, ia menarik Ryuuki kembali ke tangan, memperhatikan kondisi bayinya sudah membaik.

"Kalau mau ke Suna, sebaiknya kita berangkat lebih cepat, sebelum efek dari chakra Naruto menghilang," kata Sakura, mengingatkan mereka berdua.

Gaara mengangguk dan menaruh Ryuuki dalam tas gendongnya.

Mereka harus sampai di Suna dengan cepat.

IoI

Gaara membelai Ryuuki yang tertidur di kamarnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menggunakan kamar ini, sejak ia menikah dengan Naruto. Ia bersyukur sepanjang perjalanan menuju Suna, keadaan Ryuuki tidak memburuk.

Tapi, bukan jaminan bahwa Ryuuki bisa bertahan di Suna.

Gaara menutup matanya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Seharusnya setelah sampai ke Suna, ia harus segera menemui para tetua dan membicarakan bagaiamana ia akan mengatur pemerintahan selanjutnya.

Ia sempat berencana untuk berpindah-pindah tempat, seperti sebulan di Suna lalu sebulan di Konoha. Tentu saja Ryuuki dan Naruto ikut serta dengannya. Dengan begitu, ia bisa tetap bersama keluarganya dan memimpin Suna dalam waktu yang sama.

Tapi, dengan keadaan Ryuuki… tidak mungkin. Setidaknya, tidak bisa sampai beberapa tahun ke depan. Namun, pada saat yang sama ia tidak bisa terus menerus meninggalkan Suna sementara kursi pemerintahan tetap kosong seperti itu.

Siapa yang ia pilih, keluarga atau jabatan?

Gaara tersenyum tipis, tentu saja ia tahu jawabannya.

Ia mengecup pipi Ryuuki dengan lembut.

"Lho, Gaara? Kau sudah kembali?"

Gaara menoleh, melihat suaminya memasuki kamarnya.

"Iya, aku cuma sempat ke kantor dan melihat berkas-berkas penting, lalu kembali lagi," kata Gaara, ia segera bergeser ke pinggir tempat tidurnya, sementara Ryuuki tertidur di tengah tempat tidurnya yang besar.

"Oh… uhm… untung kalau malam di sini dingin ya?" gumam Naruto, memandang keluar jendela dimana bulan bersinar dengan indahnya. Gaara hanya mengangguk. Sang suami bisa membaca kegundahan sang istri, ia menghampirinya dengan langkah kaki tanpa suara dan duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya merangkul pinggang Gaara dan menarik Kazekage muda itu agar bersandar pada tubuhnya.

"Dingin ya," canda Naruto, yang sebenarnya tak merasa kedinginan. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis, namun tetap bersandar pada dada bidang Naruto.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri."

"HAH!?" seru Naruto kaget bukan main, Gaara segera menjauh dari suaminya, karena kupingnya sekarang terasa sakit setelah diteriaki sedekat itu.

"K-Kenapa? Bukannya jadi Kazekage itu impianmu? Pasti masih ada jalan lain selain mengundurkan diri…," protes Naruto, benar-benar tidak menyukai keputusan Gaara. Ia menatap Gaara yang terlihat serius, ia tahu istrinya itu kadang keras kepala. Tapi, yang benar saja!? Bukankah usaha Gaara untuk menjadi Kazekage akan terbuang sia-sia?

"Kau tahu Ryuuki lebih penting bagiku," tandas Gaara, membuat mulut Naruto bungkam.

"Tapi, pasti masih ada cara lain… jangan menyerah dulu," pinta Naruto, lebih merajuk ke Gaara. Sang istri hanya mendesah. Sepertinya ia harus menjelaskannya ke Naruto sampai suaminya itu mengatakan 'ya'.

"Naruto, impianku bukan untuk menjadi Kazekage, impianku… aku hanya ingin dicintai juga mencoba mencintai…," jelas Gaara perlahan, mengenang saat dulu. Saat ia mengagumi Naruto yang memiliki impian hebat. Menjadi Hokage, kelihatan mustahil untuk seorang jinchuuriki. Tapi, suaminya itu memberikannya sebuah impian pada dirinya yang saat itu hanya tahu cara membunuh saja.

Dan siapa sangka malah ia yang jadi Kazekage lebih dulu daripada Naruto menjadi Hokage?

"Tapi, bagiku sekarang kau dan Ryuuki jauh lebih penting," jelas Gaara lagi, pipinya sedikit kemerahan saat ia mengatakan itu.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Naruto. Ia juga mengerti perasaan itu.

"Kau mencintaiku… aku mencintaimu dan Ryuuki… impianku sudah terkabul, itu saja sudah cukup," tutup Gaara, entah sejak kapan posisinya jadi begitu dekat dengan Naruto. Siapa yang bergerak? Ia atau Naruto? Tapi, tak ada yang peduli. Naruto membelai lembut pipinya, menyingkirkan sedikit poni Gaara yang panjang.

Bagaimana ia bisa melepaskan suami dan anaknya yang sangat ia cintai?

Saat ia memandang ke dalam sepasang mata biru itu, ia merasakan sebuah cinta yang sangat dalam. Seperti bagaimana Naruto memandangnya sekarang. Seakan ia adalah hal terindah di dunia ini. Gaara tidak pernah merasa dicintai sedalam ini sebelumnya.

"Kau curang… kalau kau berkata begitu… aku kan jadi tidak bisa menolak," keluh Naruto, membuat Gaara tersenyum geli.

Sebuah kecupan lembut mampir ke bibirnya, membuat tawa Gaara tertelan sesaat.

"Kalau begitu, jadi 'pendamping Hokage' saja sudah cukup ya? Aku akan membuatmu bahagia," kata Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

Wajah Gaara memerah. 'Pendamping Hokage'? Apa-apaan itu? Tapi, ia tidak bisa membantah saat Naruto menciumnya lagi. Gaara hanya mendesah sebentar dan mencium balik suaminya itu.

"Uwaah… ung…," tangis pelan segera memisahkan mereka. Gaara segera beralih ke Ryuuki, membuat Naruto sedikit mematung di tempat, merasa terlupakan. Tapi, ia menyingkirkan perasaan itu dan menghampiri Ryuuki.

"Ryuu-chan… kedinginan ya? Cup… cup…," gumam Gaara, segera menggendong Ryuuki dengan lembut.

Naruto melihat mata Ryuuki yang terbuka. Aneh memang, tapi memang karena tidur terus mata Ryuuki jarang terbuka, atau biasanya hanya setengah terbuka karena mengantuk. Sepasang mata dengan warna biru dan hijau. Rambutnya yang berwarna oranye. Benar-benar buah hatinya dan Gaara.

Jika ia ada di posisi Gaara, sepertinya ia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Tangan Ryuuki yang menggapai-gapai udara membuat suara tawa keluar dari mulut kedua orang tuanya. Bisa kah seorang bayi dengan chakra aneh dan kedua bola mata tidak normal terlihat begitu manis dan tidak berdosa? Jari Naruto segera menyambut tangan Ryuuki. Bermain-main dengannya.

"Ryuuki… ibu dan ayah akan melindungimu… selalu…," gumam Naruto penuh sayang.

IoI

Malam yang panjang… Naruto menatap fajar yang mau menyingsing di ufuk timur dari jendela. Karena tak ingin membuang waktu dan memperpanjang penderitaan Ryuuki, Gaara segera berbicara pada para tetua malam itu juga. Tentu diwarnai dengan sedikit perdebatan dan cekcok (karena Naruto ikut campur) tapi akhirnya semuanya setuju.

Kursi Kazekage selanjutnya akan diserahkan pada Kankurou.

Meski awalnya pengguna kugutsu itu menolak mati-matian, berkilah kalau memerintah itu bukan sesuatu yang pandai ia lakukan. Namun, setelah permohonan dari Gaara dan ancaman dari Temari, lalu melihat keponakan serta adik iparnya (meski Naruto merasa Kankurou tidak menghitung dirinya) akhirnya Kankurou menyerah.

Sekarang, matahari sudah hampir terbit dan Gaara berada di dalam kamar bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya, menyusun pidato pengunduran diri sambil menyusui Ryuuki.

Naruto mengendap-endap dan memeluk Gaara dari belakang, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Gaara yang tegang meski istrinya itu terlihat datar seperti biasa.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kita bertiga, sekeluarga, akan selalu bersama," gumam Naruto, tangannya menyelinap membelai kepala Ryuuki yang sedang meminum susunya dengan mata terbuka setengah karena mengantuk.

Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ia bersandar sedikit pada Naruto.

Ya itu benar…

Saat pagi tiba, dimana seluruh rakyat Suna dikumpulkan untuk menyaksikan pidato Gaara dari balkon menara Kazekage, Gaara sudah mantap dengan pilihannya.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Pertama-tama, izinkan saya meminta maaf karena telah absen dari Suna selama hampir setahun. Anda sekalian pasti tahu alasannya. Ya… saya menikah dengan calon… sekarang sudah menjadi Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, lalu mengandung anak pertama kami sehingga saya tidak bisa kembali kemari untuk waktu yang lama."

Naruto memandang Gaara dari belakang balkon, di tangannya terdapat Ryuuki yang tertidur tapi jelas-jelas kepanasan dengan wajahnya yang merah dan penuh keringat. Sesekali bayi kecil itu terlihat gelisah, membuat Naruto merasa kasihan.

"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya kembali kemari. Tapi sayangnya… hari ini saya sudah memutuskan… bahwa saya akan mengundurkan diri dari jabatan saya sebagai Kazekage."

Tentu saja, rakyat Suna syok. Terutama fans Gaara, yang tetap setia meski yangn bersangkutan sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, yang kelihatan kecewa.

"Banyak alasannya, tapi yang terutama adalah… karena saya tidak bisa meninggalkan keluarga saya," jelas Gaara dengan tegas.

"Karena itu, mulai sekarang, tugas saya akan digantikan oleh saudara saya sendiri, Kankurou…," ucap Gaara lagi, bergeser sedikit dan mempersilahkan Kankurou untuk berdiri di sampingnya.

Jelas saudaranya terlihat tegang namun mencoba untuk tetap tegar.

Saat Gaara memberikan topi Kazekagenya pada Kankurou sebagai simbolis, rakyat Suna bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menyaksikannya dari belakang. Mungkin, ini bukanlah hal yang mereka sangka akan terjadi, tapi…

Ia memandang Ryuuki yang bergerak dalam tidurnya.

Ia tahu hal ini akan menjadi awal dari sesuatu yang bagus…

IoI

"Kau sangat beruntung, kau tahu? Kau punya ibu yang sangat menyayangimu sampai rela melepaskan jabatannya sebagai Kazekage hanya untukmu."

Ryuuki menatap ayahnya sambil bermain dengan tangannya. Tentu sang bayi tak mengerti, hanya tersenyum dan memainkan tangannya sepanjang waktu. Saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat yang sangat jarang, saat-saat Ryuuki bisa bangun dan bermain seperti bayi pada umumnya.

"Hah… kadang aku cemburu padamu… tapi, mau bagaimana lagi ya?"

Ryuuki hanya tertawa kecil, tampak tak peduli sementara ia sibuk bermain dengan jari-jari ayahnya.

"Setidaknya bagi susunya dong… aku kan juga mau coba."

DUAK!

"Aduh!" Naruto mengerang kesakitan, ia menoleh melihat Gaara yang kelihatan kesal dengan sebuah botol susu di tangannya.

"Jangan bicara hal-hal mesum di depan Ryuuki!" bentak Gaara dengan galak, Naruto hanya meringis saja. Gaara membuang muka dan ia beralih pada Ryuuki.

"Ryuu-chan… waktunya minum susu…," gumamnya lembut, mengambil Ryuuki dari boxnya.

Naruto hanya cemberut melihat Gaara dengan penuh kasih sayang menimang-nimang Ryuuki sambil memberikannya susu.

Yah, apa boleh buat… senyum hadir di bibirnya.

Mereka memang bukan keluarga yang normal.

Tapi, ia sangat mencintai keluarganya ini.

**Tbc**

* * *

Jadi… akhirnya, chapter pertama! Apakah aneh? Apakah Ryuuki Marry Sue? *mana ketahuan!

Ok, chapter besok, updatenya lama. Aduh ujian nih! Mampus! Mampus! Aduh! Mati nih! Udahlah, sekitar 2-3 minggu lagi baru bisa update. Doain aja ujian saya lulus jadi bisa update lebih cepet

Yosh review!

Review! Review! *teriak-teriak ala cheerleaders *sindrom stress mau ujian


	2. Chapter 2

Sori lama update, baru selesai ujian terus pusing mikirin cerita baru buat chapter selanjutnya. Biasa, kena writer block

Karena ada si Ryuki ini, jadi agak susah membuat cerita baru… hahaha…

Silahkan dinikmati

* * *

"Aduh lucunya…"

"Imut sekali…"

"Tidak seperti Naruto-kun ya."

"Sai, sudah kubilang, kalau bicara jangan terlalu jujur," tegur Sakura pada Sai. Ninja yang hobi menggambar itu hanya memandang tampang polos sementara teman-temannya sweat drop.

"Tapi memang Ryuuki-chan lucu sekali…," puji Ino mengalihkan perhatian, ia menggendong Ryuuki yang tertidur lelap dalam dekapannya.

"Untung anaknya anteng ya, sudah cukup deh satu Naruto di Konoha ini," ejek Kiba, menuai kedutan kesal di kepala ayah dari sang bayi, Naruto.

"Huh, biarin. Ia memang lebih mirip ibunya kok," timpal Naruto kesal. Ia memperhatikan teman-temannya mengerubungi anaknya.

Hari ini, entah ada badai apa, tiba-tiba sekelompok temannya datang berkunjung dengan alasan ingin melihat anaknya, Ryuuki, yang baru berumur 4 bulan itu. Maklum, mereka ninja, jangankan sempat berkunjung, kalau ada waktu luang hanya dipakai untuk istirahat, terutama Neji, Kiba dan Shino yang sudah masuk dalam jajaran Anbu. Sementara Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee dan Tenten sudah menjadi Jounin. Lalu Hinata dan Ino menjadi guru akademi ninja.

Sementara Sakura dan Sai, tentu saja, jadi penasihat khusus Naruto, dalam arti kata, yang menjaga agar Hokage muda itu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik dan benar.

"Siapa yang menyangka dari kita semua kau yang paling cepat punya anak, umurmu saja sekarang baru 19 tahun, hahaha…," tawa Tenten, menyenggol pundak Naruto.

Wajah Naruto memerah sedikit mendengarnya. "Lho, kan ini usulan kalian juga yang menyarankanku menikahi Gaara agar hubungan Suna dan Konoha aman," kilah si pirang.

"Iya sih, tapi nggak ada yang menyuruhmu langsung punya anak secepat ini kan," balas Ino sambil tersenyum jahil.

Naruto merasa tersudut, merasa malu sekali. Apa-apaan mereka? Bukannya menghormatinya sebagai Hokage malah membullynya rama-ramai seperti ini.

"Tapi memang hebat sekali Naruto! Sungguh semangat muda yang hebat! Masih muda sudah memiliki keluarga! Luarbiasa!" kata Lee berapi-api seperti biasa.

"Ah… memiliki keluarga semuda itu hanya merepotkan saja…," gumam Shikamaru, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, tidak tertarik bergabung dengan hiruk pikuk teman-temannya.

"Oh ya? Bukannya kau sudah berencana untuk melamar Temari dalam waktu dekat ini?" tanya Chouji disela-sela memakan snack di tangannya. Shikamaru yang tadinya hendak tidur jadi tersentak dan wajahnya memerah. Semua temannya lalu menoleh.

"He… kok kau belum bilang padaku! Jahat sekali!" omel Ino, segera memindahkan Ryuuki kepada Hinata dan menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Itu baru rencana, dengar, 'rencana', merepotkan sekali…," kilah Shikamaru, namun wajahnya agak merah masih tersisa.

"He… menikah ya…," gumam Sai, memandang teman-temannya yang heboh menyudutkan Shikamaru.

"Kenapa Sai-kun?" tanya Hinata, menimang-nimang anak Naruto di pelukannya. Anehnya dengan keributan seperti itu, Ryuuki tetap tertidur pulas.

"Ah tidak… aku cuma berpikir apa aku juga bisa menikah nanti," jawab Sai, tersenyum palsu seperti biasa. Semua teman Naruto sudah memaklumi kebiasannya itu, lagipula semakin lama Sai sudah mulai mahir berekspresi meski masih minim sekali.

"Pasti bisa, kau pasti bisa menemukan seseorang yang berharga kemudian menikah dengannya," jawab Hinata lembut, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Benar, kau pasti bisa! Aku saja tidak menyangka akan menikah dengan Gaara, hahaha…," timpal Naruto, bergeser ke sebelah Hinata dan mencolek pipi Ryuuki yang masih terlelap.

"He… memangnya Naruto-kun, jatuh cinta itu rasanya seperti apa?" tanya Sai polos, seperti biasa.

Wajah Hinata segera merona mendengarnya, sementara Naruto tertegun, bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja jatuh cinta itu rasa ingin melindungi orang yang paling disayangi dengan semangat membara!" jawab Lee menggebu-gebu, ikut nimbrung.

"Katanya, kalau kau tertarik seseorang, kau bisa mencium bau khas darinya… ah, sulit dimengerti memang tapi yang kudengar begitu," tambah Kiba, hanya menambah ruwet keadaan.

"Jatuh cinta itu seperti bunga mekar, rasanya bahagia sekali, ingin selalu dijaga, ingin selalu dipandang," timpal Ino ikut-ikutan, ia memandang Sai dengan pandangan penuh makna, tapi seperti biasa, sang ninja berkulit pucat itu tidak sadar sama sekali.

"Jatuh cinta itu seperti latihan menembak, suatu target yang harus dikejar kemudian ditembak tepat ditengahnya," tambah Tenten sambil mengangguk.

"Jatuh cinta itu merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru, singkat, padat dan tidak jelas seperti biasa.

"Hm… kupikir jatuh cinta itu seperti makan yakiniku, harganya mahal tapi begitu dimakan rasanya sangat nikmat," kata Chouji, kembali sibuk memakan snacknya.

"Jatuh cinta itu seperti mengobati hati, mengisi ruang kosong yang selama ini ada dalam hatimu," jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau menurutku… jatuh cinta itu seperti memberi semangat hidup, memberikanmu tenaga untuk terus bangkit dan pantang menyerah," tambah Hinata, pandangannya terarah pada Naruto namun menoleh dengan cepat, itu sudah cerita lama.

Sai mengangguk, berusaha mengingat dan memahami semua perkataan temannya. Ia menatap Neji dan Shino yang diam, jelas mereka sih pasti tidak mau ikut berkomentar.

"Membingungkan ya…," gumam Sai sambil tersenyum polos, dari semua pengertian temannya, cinta kedengaran berbeda-beda tergantung orangnya.

"Memang sih, memang membingungkan, tapi pasti kau nanti menemukannya," hibur Naruto, menepuk pundak Sai. Sang ninja hanya mengangguk.

"Cinta itu bisa datang tidak diduga. Memang rasanya kadang berbeda-beda tapi ada satu yang sama. Orang itu biasanya terasa sangat berharga, rasanya ingin selalu bersamanya, berada di dekatnya, melindunginya, saat-saat bersamanya jadi terasa bahagia. Memang sih, kadang bertengkar dan berbeda pendapat, tapi… tetap saja rasanya menyenangkan," gumam Naruto, dalam benaknya terbayang sosok istri yang sangat ia cintai. Sai memandang Naruto lekat, berusaha ikut membayangkan yang dimaksud si pirang.

"Tapi perbedaan yang paling jelas itu, ketika orang itu ada, kau tidak akan merasa kesepian," tandas Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah. Sai mengangguk, ternyata seperti itu rasanya.

"Cieee… yang sudah menikah memang beda ternyata," ejek Kiba, tak pernah bosan melihat wajah Naruto yang malu atau marah.

"Suatu saat aku juga akan menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai, tentu dengan semangat membara!" kata Lee lagi berapi-api.

Semuanya segera tertawa mendengarnya. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini, membicarakan hal yang bukan tentang misi, Negara atau musuh.

"Kalian semua daritadi membicarakan apa sih…?" gumam Gaara, yang bar hadir dengan nampan penuh gelas berisi teh panas.

"Oh, maaf Gaara-san, sini kubantu," kata Sakura cepat, membantu Gaara menaruh banyak gelas teh ke atas meja. Mantan kazekage itu hanya mengangguk dan menyusun gelas-gelas itu di meja, beberapa teman Naruto segera mengambil gelas mereka masing-masing. Beda dengan Naruto, yang sudah jadi Hokage pun masih senang mereka kerjai, kalau Gaara, meski bukan Kazekage lagi, tapi wibawanya masih terasa. Membayangkan Kazekage yang cool dan tenang itu jadi ibu rumah tangga seperti ini, rasanya seperti dapat 'shock therapy'.

"Oh ya Gaara-san, menurutmu, jatuh cinta itu seperti apa?" tanya Sai, yang ternyata masih belum puas juga. Semuanya tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sai pada Gaara.

"Jatuh cinta?" tanya Gaara bingung, sementara Sai memasang wajah polos dan ingin tahu seperti biasa.

Gaara diam sebentar, wajahnya tampak serius.

"Cinta membuatmu berubah," ucap Gaara. Sai memandangnya lekat-lekat, berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Dari semua yang ada di sini, Gaara punya keadaan yang agak mirip dengannya dulu, tanpa ekspresi dan emosi. Tapi sosok didepannya ini sudah menikah dengan Naruto dan punya anak, jelas sekarang sudah sangat berbeda.

"Pada awalnya, rasanya dirimu jadi seperti orang asing. Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul dan susah dijelaskan, sikapmu di depan orang yang berharga bagimu juga jadi berbeda. Ia jadi terlihat… istimewa, bahkan meski kau tak mau mengakuinya," jelas Gaara sambil memutar matanya, Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kadang rasanya menakutkan, juga menyakitkan. Dari semua emosi yang ada, cinta adalah yang paling ekstrim. Rasanya sebenarnya mirip dengan rasa benci atau dendam. Tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, hanya bukan untuk membunuh, tapi untuk bersamanya," tandas Gaara.

Sai termangu, ini dia yang ia ingin dengar dari tadi. Ternyata begitu…

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, Gaara memandangnya kemudian wajahnya memerah sedikit. Teman-teman mereka tersenyum melihat pasangan suami istri itu.

Memang Naruto membawa perubahan besar pada Gaara. Dari pembunuh berdarah dingin menjadi Kazekage. Dari Kazekage menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Dari yang tanpa ekspresi jadi lembut dan tenang. Terutama bila di depan Naruto, sikap Gaara memang terlihat lebih manis. Wajahnya sering memerah dan lebih sering tersenyum dibandingkan bila tak ada suaminya.

"Ah, sudah waktunya memberi susu Ryuuki," kata Gaara, ia segera berbalik ke dapur, mau mengambil botol susu berisi ASInya yang ada di kulkas.

"Ia akan menyusui di depan kita?" tanya Kiba, yang segera kena tendang Naruto yang marah.

"Pakai botol susu, jangan berpikiran macam-macam ya," omel sang suami yang protektif.

"Oh… jadi Gaara juga punya dada, rasanya seperti apa Naruto?" tanya Ino vulgar, membuat beberapa temannya memerah wajahnya, tapi ia sendiri cuek saja.

"Enak saja! Buat apa aku memberitahu kalian!" omel Naruto lagi, kini wajahnya merah padam.

Baru mereka mau tertawa, terdengar tangisan pelan. Hinata tersentak dan berusaha menimang Ryuuki yang terbangun dan meronta pelan dalam pelukannya.

Naruto segera mengambil alih Ryuuki dan menggendong anaknya. "Cup… cup… Ryuuki, sabar sayang… Okaa-san lagi menghangatkan susumu… sebentar ya…," hibur Naruto menimang-nimang Ryuuki yang perlahan-lahan menjadi tenang.

Teman-temannya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sedikit takjub dan kagum. Ketika Naruto menggendong Ryuuki, dari pemuda hiperaktif, sedikit lamban, dan ceroboh itu berubah menjadi sosok ayah yang lembut dan penyayang. Begitu natural Naruto menenangkan Ryuuki, sampai terlihat seperti orang lain saja.

"Oh sudah bangun ya…," kata Gaara, menghampiri suami dan anaknya dengan sebotol susu di tangannya. Ia segera mengambil Ryuuki dari gendongan Naruto dan memberikan botol susu itu kepada anaknya. Begitu ujung dot menyentuh bibir Ryuuki, sang bayi segera menyedot susu itu dengan lahap. Gaara dan Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Minum yang banyak… supaya cepat besar…," gumam Naruto pada Ryuuki kemudian ia mencium rambut anaknya dengan perasaan sayang. Ryuuki seperti berusaha menyingkirkan wajah Naruto dengan tangannya karena membuat si kecil itu susah meminum susunya, Naruto hanya tertawa melihatnya sementara Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita sebenarnya di sini ganggu nggak ya?" bisik Hinata pelan pada Sakura.

"Uhm… mungkin?" tanya Sakura tidak yakin. Ia melihat keluarga kecil itu tampaknya sudah melupakan kehadiran mereka di sana.

"Punya keluarga seperti menyenangkan ya…," gumam Sai kagum, entah kenapa untuk yang bisa mendengarnya, perkataan itu malah terdengar 'depresif' sekali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kabur sekarang?" tanya Kiba.

"Ha? Memangnya kita pencuri, pakai kabur segala… merepotkan sekali…," gumam Shikamaru, tidak peduli dengan keluarga kecil itu dan berusaha untuk tidur di sofa.

"Biarkan saja mereka, nanti kita bisa pulang," tegur Neji pada teman-temannya yang sudah mulai ngawur.

Mereka semua mengangguk, menonton keluarga kecil itu dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara senang, iri dan kesal. Senang melihat teman mereka bahagia, iri karena mereka belum punya keluarga sendiri, kesal karena dicuekin. Hahaha…

IoI

Gaara tersenyum melihat Ryuuki yang sudah kenyang dan pulas kini tertidur di dalam boxnya. Bayi kecilnya itu tumbuh sehat, tidak terlalu gemuk memang, tapi yang penting sehat. Meski sedikit, waktu Ryuuki terjaga juga jadi lebih panjang. Naruto yang biasanya tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk mengajak Ryuuki bicara atau bermain.

Ah, waktunya untuk memompa ASI lagi. Untunglah, setelah diberikan obat oleh Tsunade juga rajin memompa ASI, sekarang Gaara bisa menghasilkan jauh lebih banyak ASI. Agak malu memang, karena dadanya jadi lebih membesar. Ia juga terpaksa pakai bra, dengan pad, karena pada waktu-waktu tertentu dadanya bisa mengeluarkan ASI. Seperti kalau ada orang yang menangis di dekatnya, menyebalkan memang… tapi apa boleh buat…

Gaara mengambil pompa ASI miliknya di dapur, tentu saja sudah bersih dan sudah di cuci. Ia juga mengambil handuk kecil lalu membasahinya dengan air hangat. Semua sudah siap, ia beralih ke ruang tengah. Ia duduk di sofa, menyamankan dirinya kemudian menyetel televisi. Ia kemudian membuka kemeja yang ia pakai berikut bra dan panya, kemudian melap dadanya dengan handuk yang basah dengan air hangat kemudian mulai memompa keluar ASInya.

Awalnya dulu saat pertama kali memompa, rasanya agak sakit, susah keluar dan tidak nyaman. Tapi, sekarang ia sudah terbiasa, tangannya dengan cepat memompa keluar banyak ASI.

"Mau dibantu nggak…?" goda Naruto, muncul dari belakang sofa dan mencium telinga Gaara. Sang istri memekik pelan.

"Uh… tidak perlu! Kalau sama kamu sih, pasti jadinya nggak bener," tolak Gaara, tak bisa melupakan bagaimana jadinya ketika Naruto terakhir kali membantunya memompa ASI.

"Hahaha… habis kan aku suka nggak tahan," tawa Naruto nervous, ia segera melompat dan duduk di samping Gaara.

Gaara hanya memutar matanya, tangannya masih terus memompa ASInya dengan telaten.

"Tapi yang kudengar, katanya menyusui setelah memompa ASI, bisa merangsang ASI keluar lebih banyak lho…," kata Naruto. Gaara menoleh padanya dengan pandangan ragu.

"Aku diberitahu Sakura," tandas Naruto jujur.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka menyusui langsung… habis… Ryuu-chan kadang suka menggigit dadaku, jadi sakit...," gumam Gaara dengan wajah merah.

"Ha? Beneran? Pantesan dadamu jadi sensitive banget gitu, kemarin kuhisap langsung jadi keras," oceh Naruto yang segera ditendang Gaara yang malu.

Naruto segera bangkit dari lantai dan kembali duduk di sofa. Ia memperhatikan puting susu Gaara yang menghitam, memang normalnya begitu. Tapi besar dan kenyal, ia juga suka sekali menghisap dan menggigitnya, tapi tidak pernah sampai luka.

"Sampai luka tidak?" tanya Naruto sedikit kasihan. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali, apalagi ketika dipompa.

"Uhm… untungnya tidak, tapi aku jadi jera menyusui Ryuu-chan secara langsung," kata Gaara. Ia sudah mencoba beberapa kali menyusui Ryuuki secara langsung atas anjuran Tsunade, tapi Ryuuki kerap menggigit dan memainkan puting susunya. Kan sakit…

"Oh… gitu…," gumam Naruto bersimpati. Merasa sedikit beruntung, untung bukan dia yang menyusui Ryuuki.

"Ia pasti suka seperti itu dapat dari dirimu," kata Gaara dengan wajah cemberut. Naruto tak bisa mengingat apa dulu ia juga suka menggigit puting susu ibu susunya (yang ia tidak tahu siapa dan tidak ingat) tapi ia memang menyukai dada Gaara dan suka sekali menghisapnya, jadi mungkin itu ada benarnya juga…

"Hahaha… mau bagaimana lagi…," gumam Naruto sweat drop.

Gaara mendesah dan meneruskan memompa ASInya sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Rasanya jadi seperti pabrik susu saja.

Selesai memompa, tangannya terasa pegal, dadanya juga tidak nyaman dan pegal, Gaara meregangkan tubuhnya dan menyingkirkan alat pompa serta botol susu ASI yang penuh.

"Sini, biar kupijat," kata Naruto, sebelum Gaara bisa protes, suaminya sudah berada di depannya dan menggenggam kedua dadanya kemudian memijatnya pelan.

"Ngh… Naruto… tunggu…," protes Gaara tak bisa menahan desahan saat jari Naruto memainkan puting susunya yang segera mengeras. Naruto tersenyum saat puting susu Gaara mulai basah, ia sudah memutuskan sejak pertama ia bersetubuh dengan Gaara sesudah melahirkan. Yang kedua setelah sosok Gaara hamil, ia juga suka Gaara yang laktasi.

"Kalau dirangsang terus seperti ini, ASInya jadi tambah banyak kan?" tanya Naruto, dengan senang memainkan dada Gaara. Memijat, meremas, memainkan puting istrinya itu.

"Naru… ah… cukup…, mmh," mulut Gaara dibungkam dengan mulut suaminya. Naruto mendorong Gaara ke sofa, memaksa istrinya itu merebah dan membuka kedua kakinya.

Lidah Naruto bertemu dengan lidah Gaara, beradu, bergulat dan Naruto menang mudah, ia menjelajahi mulut Gaara dengan gembira, membuat istrinya itu mendesah.

Berpindah dari bibir yang agak bengkak, Naruto beralih ke leher Gaara yang putih. Masih ada bekas kiss mark terakhir kali ia mencium leher itu, ia memperbaruinya, menciumnya, menghisapnya, membuat Gaara mengerang.

"Uwaah… oeeek…"

"Ah, Ryuu-chan!" Gaara segera bangkit, dahinya beradu dengan dahi Naruto, membuat suaminya terguling jatuh dari sofa. Gaara dan Naruto mengaduh kesakitan, tapi sang istri segera melesat ke kamar anak mereka.

Ah… Naruto kadang ingin mereka jadi pengantin baru lagi tanpa gangguan. Kadang ia iri dengan perhatian Gaara pada Ryuuki… tapi… yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Bagi seorang ibu, pasti anak ada di urutan nomor 1.

Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar anak mereka. Ia melihat Gaara yang sibuk mengganti popok Ryuuki dengan telaten, meski bajunya sendiri masih berantakan.

Pemandangan yang panas, melihat Gaara dengan baju terbuka seperti itu, juga pemandangan yang hangat, melihat kasih sayang Gaara pada Ryuuki.

Perasaan yang kompleks. Ini kah rasanya jadi ayah? Juga suami?

Selesai mengganti popok, Gaara menidurkan kembali Ryuuki ke dalam boxnya. Bayi berambut oranye itu sudah tidur lelap kembali.

"Uhm…, dia sudah tidur lagi?" tanya Naruto, menghampiri Ryuuki, mencolek pipinya yang agak gembul dengan rasa gemas.

"Yah, biasa, cuma harus ganti popok saja," kata Gaara, tangannya mengancing bajunya yang berantakan.

"Teruskan di kamar yuk," kata Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat dikenal Gaara, pandangan haus akan dirinya.

"Dasar kau, baru saja kita melakukannya kemarin lusa," gumam Gaara dengan wajah merah, tangannya berhenti mengancing baju karena pasti akan dibuka lagi.

"Biarin dong, kan sekarang kau sudah tidak hamil, jadi bebas kan menyerangmu kapan saja," gumam Naruto rendah, menghampiri Gaara dan mencium pipinya.

"Uh… kalau aku tidak minum obat untuk menghentikan masa suburku, aku pasti sudah hamil lagi…," keluh Gaara, menahan desahan saat Naruto mencium lehernya.

"Hehehe… bukannya bagus? Ryuuki juga pasti ingin segera punya adik," gumam Naruto di kuping Gaara, tangannya menyelinap ke bokong Gaara dan meremasnya. Gaara mendesah karenanya.

"Uh… sudah, bawa aku ke kamar, kupukul kau keluar jendela kalau sampai menyerangku di sini," omel Gaara, Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

Ia segera menggendong Gaara dengan senang hati.

Ah, senangnya memiliki keluarga seperti ini.

Kalau tahu Gaara itu bisa menjadi ibu yang baik dan istri yang memuaskan, Naruto pasti sudah menculik Gaara dari dulu dan memperistrinya, tanpa perlu menghabiskan waktu menggilai teman setimnya dulu.

Cinta memang aneh… hahahaha…

Tbc

* * *

Sori, males nulis lemon, nanti ya… hahaha… lain kali dibuat lebih panjang deh, plus lemon... hehehe...

Soal Ryuuki gigit dadanya Gaara itu, itu karena kata ibuku, aku dulu juga gitu, ibuku sampe kesakitan dan kesal. Hahaha, ibu… maaf ya! XD

Soal Sai, uhm… kadang saya tertarik buat bikin fanfic tentang dia jatuh cinta (pasti lucu tuh) tapi sama siapa? Pengennya sih sama Sakura… tapi liat entar deh.

Ok, review! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Makasih atas reviewnya ya, para readers. Iya, emang di fanfic ini jatohnya lebih ke 'family' daripada ke 'romance'. Tapi, bukan berarti romancenya gak ada, cuma agak berkurang aja.

Pada minta lemon nih, dasar para readers mesum (saya juga mesum sih).

Just read it!

* * *

Saat menjadi pemimpin, bukan cuma sekedar melindungi Negara atau mengurusi berkas-berkas saja yang menjadi tugas keseharian. Menjaga hubungan baik dengan daerah lain pun sudah menjadi kewajiban pemimpin. Naruto baru merasakan hal itu setelah menjadi Hokage.

Ketika ia harus menjalin hubungan baik dengan daimyo terkemuka hingga tempat membuat kesepakatan dagang pun dilakukan di tempat wisata kesukaan sang daimyo, baru kali itu ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya harus terus membuat daimyo itu senang dan tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak'.

Sakura dan Sai melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik, Sakura pandai menebak hal-hal kesukaan sang daimyo dan memberi tahukannya pada Naruto sementara Sai… Sakura sudah mengatur agar Sai tidak bicara sama sekali ketika daimyo itu ada, mengingat tutur kata Sai kadang-kadang di luar batas kenormalan.

Tapi, malam kedua perundingan, entah bagaimana caranya sang daimyo berhasil 'mengusir' Sakura keluar. Kemudian munculah satu persatu wanita-wanita cantik dengan kimono minim memasuki ruangan.

Naruto merasa mengalami dejavu, mengingat ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama ketika berlatih bersama Jiraiya.

Tapi, saat itu ia masih kecil, para wanita itu hanya menganggapnya imut dan tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

Berbeda sekali dengan sekarang, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya membatu saat salah seorang wanita duduk terlalu dekat dengannya saat menuangkan sake ke cawannya.

Seandainya wanita itu tak ada, mungkin ia akan tertawa ketika melihat Sai tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi dan tidak paham bahasa tubuh yang diberikan wanita yang duduk di dekatnya. Tapi, sayangnya Naruto mengalami hal yang sama.

Sementara sang daimyo, dengan beberapa pengawalnya, tampak sangat menikmati suasana itu. Dengan santainya, orang yang sudah umurnya mungkin 3 kali lipat dari Naruto itu merangkul dua wanita bersamaan dan tampak mabuk.

Padahal Naruto yakin, daimyo itu seharusnya sudah punya istri.

Ia juga yakin, daimyo itu tahu bahwa Naruto sudah menikah.

Baru pertama kali ini Naruto ingin Sakura mendobrak masuk dan mengusir para wanita-wanita ini. Tapi, bila itu terjadi perundingan yang sudah dilakukan sejak kemarin akan gagal total.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu begitu Hokage-sama, nikmatilah," ucap daimyo itu setengah mabuk, bercumbu dengan salah satu perempuan di pangkuannya.

Seandainya Naruto belum menikah, ia mungkin… akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia masih tertarik dengan wanita. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang semula membatu dan berkeringat dingin perlahan berubah menjadi panas.

Naruto melirik Sai yang ekspresinya seperti boneka, membuat wanita yang mendekatinya menjadi takut. Tampaknya ia sudah masuk mode 'tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa' hingga wajahnya tanpa ekspresi seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka Hokage-sama sekarang ternyata begitu manis dan gagah," ucap wanita yang berada di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto hanya tertawa sambil menyibukkan diri dengan sake yang ada di cawannya. Wanita yang ada di sebelahnya sangat cantik, berambut hitam panjang yang disanggul dengan hiasan bunga, matanya berwarna coklat muda, bundar dan terlihat menawan, bibirnya yang memakai lipstick begitu merah dan tampak menggoda. Belum lagi kimono yang ia kenakan seperti hampir lepas. Meski kimono itu bertumpuk, Naruto tahu betapa berisi tubuh wanita itu.

"Kau manis sekali, malu atau mau?" goda wanita itu ke telinganya. Naruto ingin menyingkir, ingin berlari, ingin menyeburkan diri ke pemandian air panas untuk mensucikan diri, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Hati kecilnya terus menerus memberi alarm tanda bahaya.

Gaara dan Ryuuki menunggu di rumah, jangan khianati mereka!

Tentu saja! Tentu saja Naruto tak akan mengkhianati mereka.

Tapi, ia juga cuma laki-laki biasa. Sulit menahan diri pada suasana seperti ini.

Saat tangan wanita itu merayap ke pahanya, Naruto tersentak dan berusaha untuk tidak melempar wanita itu keluar ruangan.

Ia melirik Sai dan hampir tersedak saat melihat Sai sudah diserang oleh wanita yang bertugas menemaninya, lucunya, sang ninja masih terlihat seperti boneka. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan Naruto, ia seperti bertanya 'apa yang harus aku lakukan' tanpa kata-kata.

Seandainya Naruto tahu jawabannya.

Tapi setidaknya Sai masih lajang, masih bebas, tidak ada yang ia akan khianati meski akhirnya ia menerima wanita itu menyerangnya.

Tapi Naruto lain cerita.

"Kudengar kau sudah memiliki istri? Karena itukah kau begitu kaku seperti ini?" tanya wanita di sampingnya itu, Naruto lupa siapa namanya. Tampaknya ia agak sebal karena godaan dan rayuannya tidak ditanggapi Naruto.

"Iya… karena itu, aku rasa aku tidak bisa…," Naruto berhenti bicara saat wanita ia menaruh satu telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

"Asalkan ia tidak tahu, tak akan ada masalah bukan? Kudengar istrimu laki-laki? Tidak kah kau ingin mencoba melakukannya dengan wanita?" tanyanya dengan pandangan menggoda.

Benar-benar wanita penggoda professional.

Tapi, kata-katanya menempel di kepala Naruto. Benar, ia tidak pernah tidur dengan gadis manapun sebelumnya. Ia dulu masih polos, rela menyimpan keperjakaannya demi gadis yang akan ia nikahi nanti. Meski ternyata ia menikah dengan Gaara. Tapi, ia tidak merasa menyesal.

Namun jika ditawarkan seperti ini? Mencobanya dengan wanita?

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Aneh, padahal sebenarnya dia ini straight, Gaara adalah pengecualian.

Tapi, tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Ia tidak boleh mengkhianati Gaara! Ingat, Ryuuki juga masih berumur 6 bulan! Istri dan anaknya yang manis menunggunya di rumah!

Semua alarm itu buyar ketika wanita itu menyelipkan tangannya di yukata yang ia kenakan, meraba dada Naruto yang bidang. Naruto ingin menepis tangan itu, tapi wanita itu mencium telinganya, membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Ia melirik ke daimyo yang…ah sudahlah, melihatnya membuat Naruto merasa mual.

Ia melirik Sai yang entah kenapa sedang didominasi oleh gadis yang ada di atasnya, tapi ninja pelukis itu tampak tak senang, cuma pasrah.

Tidak bisa… tidak bisa… ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Alarm di kepala Naruto berbunyi kencang saat wanita itu merangkak ke pangkuannya. Naruto merasa tersudut.

Ah, perundingan sialan! Perjanjian terkutuk! Ia tidak mau peduli lagi!

Naruto segera berdiri, membuat wanita yang sedang menyerangnya terjungkal. "Maaf, aku memang tidak bisa!" sahutnya keras, kemudian ia beralih ke Sai, menarik lengan yukatanya dan secepat kilat melarikan diri dari ruangan itu.

Ia mendengar panggilan, sahutan, makian di belakangnya, tapi ia tak peduli.

Sai yang terseret di tanah tak mengatakan apapun, tapi Naruto merasa sebenarnya ninja itu merasa senang terbebas dari wanita yang menyerangnya tadi.

Begitu sampai di kamar yang sudah disewa Naruto, ia melepaskan lengan yukata Sai dan segera membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Ia merasa malu karena merasa tergoda pada wanita itu. Sempat terbesit dibenaknya untuk mencoba wanita itu, memalukan! Memalukan sekali! Sedangkal itu kah rasa cintanya pada Gaara? Naruto merasa sangat malu.

"Apa aku juga harus membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding?" tanya Sai polos, menghentikan aksi melukai diri Naruto.

"Tidak… tidak perlu… kurasa kita cuma perlu mandi… mandi air dingin."

IoI

Banting stir dari kazekage menjadi ibu rumah tangga masih terasa agak aneh untuk Gaara. Dulu saat hamil, ia masih sesekali mengerjakan berkas yang dikirim dari Suna lewat burung. Namun, beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia sudah mundur dari jabatan Kazekage dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah menawarkan dirinya menjadi asisten pribadinya, yang sempat ditanggapi dengan penuh rasa curiga oleh Gaara, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Ryuuki yang masih kecil begitu saja.

Ryuuki masih kecil juga keadaannya yang tidak biasa membutuhkan perhatian lebih dari bayi normal.

Gaara tidak merasa keberatan, hanya kadang… ia merasa agak kurang kerjaan di rumah.

Kerjanya hanya membersihkan rumah dan mengasuh Ryuuki. Juga melayani Naruto, kalau itu mau dihitung.

Apa yang dilakukan para ibu-ibu ketika ada waktu luang begini? Gaara jadi ingin tahu.

Gaara menyalakan televisi dengan wajah malas. Tidak ada hiburan lain kecuali televisi di rumahnya.

Ia mengganti-ganti saluran, berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Tapi, pada jam-jam segitu semua saluran hanya dipenuhi oleh drama murahan.

Ceritanya standar sekali, tentang sepasang suami istri dimana sang suami selingkuh dan sang istri akhirnya jatuh ke tangan sahabat masa kecilnya.

Diceritakan di sana, sang suami sering dinas keluar. Awalnya sang istri biasa saja, namun dinas keluar itu menjadi rutin setiap minggu. Dan ketika pulang, entah kenapa pakaian suaminya jadi berbau parfum wanita. Curigalah sang istri, hingga akhirnya ia membuntuti sang suami dinas keluar dan menemukan bahwa suaminya punya wanita simpanan. Merasa kecewa, sang istri hendak bunuh diri sebelum dihentikan sahabat masa kecilnya. Sahabatnya itu menenangkan sang istri dan akhirnya sang istri sadar bahwa cinta sejatinya ada sahabatnya yang setia menemaninya setiap saat.

Klise.

Gaara tidak tahu harus merasa mual atau kesal. Tapi, ia tidak ada kerjaan lain jadi ia hanya terus menonton dengan wajah datar.

Sayang Naruto sedang pergi ke luar Konoha. Katanya ada perundingan dengan daimyo dari suatu daerah. Sudah dua hari suaminya pergi, Gaara jadi agak kesepian.

Untung ada si kecil Ryuuki.

Anaknya yang manis itu sudah mulai mengatakan beberapa patah kata meski tak ada artinya.

"Ta… ta… na…!" seperti itu, sambil sibuk memainkan mainannya. Anaknya sudah bisa telungkup dan duduk sekarang, mungkin sebentar lagi akan bisa merangkak.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Ryuuki, ia harus memberi bayinya itu susu lagi.

Sekarang sudah hampir 6 bulan, bulan depan Ryuuki sudah mulai bisa diberi makanan dan minuman lain selain ASI. Beban ASI Gaara nanti jadi sedikit berkurang. Baguslah, Gaara merasa dadanya bisa kering bila harus terus dipompa setiap waktu.

Meski Naruto dengan senang hati menawarkan untuk memijat dadanya agar menghasilkan lebih banyak susu, tapi suaminya yang mesum itu tak akan bisa menahan diri dan pasti berujung dengan Gaara lemas di tempat tidur.

Gaara mengambil sebotol susu ASI dari kulkas dan menghangatkannya, kemudian ia segera beralih ke kamar Ryuuki.

Ryuuki masih tidur, seperti biasa, ia menggendong bayinya, mengguncangnya pelan. Mata Ryuuki terbuka perlahan, jelas masih sangat mengantuk. Namun begitu dot botol susu menyentuh bibirnya, sang bayi segera minum dengan lahap.

Benar-benar anak Naruto. Tapi, seperti kedua orang tuanya yang dulu bertubuh agak kecil, Ryuuki juga kecil tapi sehat.

Nanti saat besar kira-kira ia akan lebih mirip siapa ya? Dari sifat, kelihatannya lebih mirip Gaara, meski sang ibu muda itu curiga kalau Ryuuki agak tidak berekspresi karena menghemat tenaga. Tapi dari tubuhnya sendiri… mungkin lebih mirip Naruto? Gaara tidak tahu.

Begitu botol susu kosong, sang bayi terlihat puas, ia agak meronta di pelukan Gaara. Si rambut merah hanya tersenyum dan memainkan tangan Ryuuki yang menggapai-gapai udara.

"Na… ta… ta!" ucap Ryuuki dengan suaranya yang lucu.

Gaara menidurkan kembali Ryuuki ke boxnya, bayinya itu tampak mengantuk lagi. "Ta… ta…!" gumamnya dengan lemah, sebelum akhirnya tertidur lagi.

Gaara tersenyum melihatnya, anaknya ini memang manis. Tidak rewel, tidak nakal, sama sekali tidak menyusahkan. Meski anehnya kadang ia melihat rasa cemburu Naruto pada Ryuuki. Dasar suami mesum.

"Tadaima!"

Lho? Naruto?

Gaara segera berlari menuju pintu depan. Cepat sekali Naruto pulang, ada apa ya?

Ia melihat suaminya sibuk melepas sandal. Suaminya itu penuh keringat, seperti baru lari marathon dari Suna ke Konoha.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara bingung, seingatnya Naruto akan pergi 3-4 hari, tapi ini kan baru 2 hari.

"Gaara!" seru Naruto, segera memeluk istrinya.

Gaara bingung bukan kepalang, namun ia tersentak saat mencium bau aneh yang tak biasanya ia cium dari tubuh Naruto.

Ini wangi parfum? Tapi Naruto tidak pernah pakai parfum.

Parfum ini… parfum wanita?

Sempat terbayang kisah drama murahan yang Gaara lihat tadi.

Jangan-jangan… Naruto selingkuh?

Sementara sang suami sedang mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Meski sudah mandi air dingin tadi, ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa menyesal dan bersalah yang menghantuinya. Setelah meninggalkan kagebunshinnya di sana, Naruto secepat kilat berlari pulang menuju Konoha.

Terima kasih pada wanita itu, ia sudah berhasil merangsang Naruto, tapi tentu si pirang tak mau menyentuh orang lain selain Gaara.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau bau parfum wanita?" tanya Gaara membuat Naruto terpaku.

Si rambut merah kecewa melihat Naruto terpaku, tampak tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Bohong kan? Tidak mungkin!

"Kamu selingkuh ya?!" hardik Gaara keras, rasa panas mulai menggenang di matanya.

Naruto tersentak. "Tidak! Aku tidak selingkuh! Cuma… aku…," Naruto tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang baru ia alami.

"Bohong! Kalau kau tidak selingkuh, kenapa kau wangi parfum wanita?" teriak Gaara, merasa sangat kecewa dan terluka atas pengkhianatan Naruto. Meski ia tidak mau mengakui kalau ia merasa pernah mendengar perkataan yang sama saat melihat drama tadi.

"Sumpah Gaara! Aku tidak selingkuh, aku cuma…," kata-kata Naruto terputus lagi.

Gaara merasa kecewa melihatnya. Jadi, Naruto pergi ke luar Konoha untuk berunding dengan daimyo itu bohong? Apa selama ini suaminya itu diam-diam memiliki wanita lain? Apalagi Naruto bisa membuat kagebunshin yang semakin lama semakin mirip dengan aslinya, seperti cloning. Bisa saja selama ini Naruto menyelinap keluar dan menemui gadis lain yang Gaara tidak kenal. Apa karena dirinya ini laki-laki jadi ia tidak bisa memuaskan Naruto? Atau Naruto sudah mulai bosan pada dirinya?

Melihat ekspresi kecewa dan terluka di wajah Gaara, Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia sudah mandi tapi parfum wanita penggoda itu masih menempel di badannya? Parfum macam apa yang ia gunakan? Pelembut pakaian yang tahan seminggu? Naruto tidak tahu. Tapi ia harus mencari tahu bagaimana membuat Gaara percaya kalau ia tidak selingkuh.

"Gaara, dengarkan dulu… aku tidak selingkuh, sungguh, ini cuma bau parfum wanita penggoda-"

"WANITA PENGGODA?!" seru Gaara keras, Naruto mengutuk lidahnya yang payah dalam bicara.

Saat air mata menetes dari mata hijau Gaara, Naruto ingin rasanya menggali lubang dan masuk ke sana. Rasa menyesal dan kotor yang menghantuinya terasa kian berat.

"Gaara, dengar! Wanita itu cuma… tadi…," Naruto kehabisan kata-kata lagi. Gaara merasa muak mendengarnya.

Ia berbalik, menjauhi Naruto. Ia ingin menangi sekarang, tapi tidak dihadapan suaminya yang brengsek itu.

"Gaara, jangan pergi! Dengar dulu!" seru Naruto, tapi sang suami kaget saat melihat sebuah bogem pasir besar melayang ke arahnya dan ia pun terpental sampai menabrak pintu.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" seru Gaara penuh air mata, ia kemudian segera berlari menuju kamar. Namun, Naruto segera bangkit dan mengejarnya.

"Gaara! Sudah kubilang! Dengarkan aku dulu!" katanya lebih lantang, menyegat Gaara di depannya.

"Apa lagi yang mau kau jelaskan?" tantang Gaara dengan kesal, namun sialnya air matanya terus berjatuhan.

"Aku tidak selingkuh Gaara, sungguh," seru Naruto, setengah memohon. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat Gaara percaya padanya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Aku tidak mau dengar!" teriak Gaara, menutup mata dan telinganya. Air matanya mengalir deras, membuat mulut Naruto terasa pahit.

"Ceria…"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto, tidak mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Aku mau kita cerai!" teriak Gaara lebih lantang. Naruto tersentak, wajahnya segera memucat mendengarnya.

"Tidak! Kau salah paham Gaara," seru Naruto panik, ia bisa melihat betapa serius istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak mau-"

"HUWAAA… HUWAAA… hiks… HUWAA!"

Suara tangis membuat Naruto dan Gaara terdiam, mereka terpaku sebentar. Yang menangis sekencang itu bukan Gaara, tapi dari ruangan lain.

"Ryuu-chan?" seru Gaara, segera berbalik dan berlari menuju Ryuuki. Belum pernah Ryuuki menangis sekencang itu. Bahkan ketika kepalanya terbentur pinggir box, ia tidak menangis sekencang ini.

Naruto segera mengikuti Gaara, ia merasa sama khawatirnya dengan istrinya itu.

Begitu sampai di kamar, Gaara segera mengecek keadaan Ryuuki dalam box. Anaknya itu menangis kencang, seperti berusaha memutuskan tali pita suaranya. Tapi, ia kelihatan tidak terluka, popoknya juga tidak basah. Ia baru saja diberi ASI, jadi tidak mungkin ia lapar sekarang.

"Ryuu-chan, ada apa?" tanya Gaara merasa khawatir, ia segera menggendong Ryuuki, berusaha menenangkan bayinya yang biasanya kalem itu.

"HUWAA… hiks… HUWAA!" tangis Ryuuki begitu kencang.

"Ada apa? Ryuuki kenapa?" tanya Naruto, menghampiri mereka berdua.

Meski masih merasa terluka dan kecewa, Gaara tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk bertengkar dengan Naruto.

Naruto membelai kepala Ryuuki berusaha menenangkannya, bayinya itu segera menggenggam tangannya, seperti mengajaknya mendekat. Naruto berjalan mendekat dan kaget saat Ryuuki dengan kedua tangannya yang masih mungil, menggenggam baju bagian depannya, sementara sang bayi masih ada di gendongan sang ibu, memaksa Naruto dan Gaara hampir berpelukan dengan Ryuuki berada di tengahnya.

Ketika sudah diapit oleh kedua orang tuanya, tangis Ryuuki perlahan reda, membuat Gaara dan Naruto menjadi bingung dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

"Kupikir, mungkin ia tidak suka kita bertengkar," gumam Naruto, membelai Ryuuki yang tampak kelelahan setelah menangis kencang tadi.

Gaara tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya diam, matanya tak mau bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Gaara," panggil Naruto. Gaara menutup matanya, tapi dengan tangannya, Naruto memaksa Gaara untuk menghadap padanya.

"Gaara dengarkan aku…," kata Naruto, sedikit memohon. "Aku berunding dengan daimyo di tempat wisata, yang dulu pernah kukunjungi bersama dengan Ero-sennin. Awalnya berjalan mulus, tapi tadi… sesudah makan malam… tiba-tiba daimyo itu memanggil banyak wanita penggoda… aku… aku… tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hah, bahkan Sai saja sampai diserang seperti itu. Tapi, aku tidak menyentuh mereka Gaara, aku langsung lari, sambil menyeret Sai. Sungguh, aku tidak menyentuh mereka secuil pun," jelas Naruto sedikit terbata-bata.

Gaara masih tampak tidak percaya. "Aku… aku memang straight, tapi aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Aku merasa menyesal dan… bersalah, karena itu aku segera pulang, aku ingin segera melihatmu dan Ryuuki, aku tidak mau mengkhianati kalian berdua," jelas Naruto lagi. Ia membelai kepala Ryuuki, sementara sang bayi tampaknya sudah hampir tertidur.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Naruto lagi, ia masih takut Gaara akan tetap meminta cerai darinya.

Gaara masih terlihat terluka dan kecewa. Naruto menarik dagu Gaara, mengecup bibir lembut istri yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Gaara awalnya tidak merespon, namun akhirnya mencium balik. Setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ketika Naruto menarik bibirnya kembali, ia menghapus air mata itu.

"Aku cinta padamu Gaara, percaya lah," gumam Naruto pelan, Gaara mengangguk, sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto hendak mencium Gaara lagi tapi Gaara mendorongnya sedikit.

Gaara melirik pada Ryuuki yang matanya, entah kenapa, terbuka lebar, tampaknya sejak tadi sibuk menonton kedua orang tuanya berciuman.

Naruto juga melihat Ryuuki, wajahnya memerah, entah kenapa merasa malu.

"Jangan menciumku di depan Ryuu-chan! Aku tidak mau dia terkontaminasi pikiran mesummu sejak bayii!" omel Gaara, membuat Naruto tertawa nervous.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Ryuuki kecil ketika melihat orang tuanya berciuman, tapi Gaara merasa berterima kasih, karena Ryuuki, mereka jadi bisa berbaikan.

IoI

"Naruto… tunggu…"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu Gaara…, aku menginginkanmu… sekarang…"

Gaara mendorong Naruto yang berada di atasnya. Suaminya ini memang payah dalam hal menahan diri.

"Aku harus memompa susu untuk Ryuuki dulu, aku juga belum minum obat," omel Gaara. Naruto merasa kecewa, namun membiarkan Gaara pergi dari bawah tubuhnya, sementara ia membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

Ia menatap Gaara yang memompa susu keluar dari puting susunya. Kemudian melihat Gaara meminum obat agar ia tidak hamil. Begitu selesai, Naruto segera menarik Gaara kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Tidak sabaran…," gumam Gaara, tak melawan saat Naruto membaringkannya dan segera melucuti pakaiannya.

"Itu tanda aku mencintaimu Gaara," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum nakal, ia segera melepas bajunya dan menendang celananya entah kemana.

Naruto segera mencium Gaara dengan penuh nafsu, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang istri, mengajak lidah istrinya berdansa. Gaara mengerang dan merangkul lehar Naruto agar suaminya lebih mendekat padanya.

Gaara tercekat saat sang suami meremas kedua dadanya dengan kasar kemudian menarik puting susunya, membuat beberapa tetes susu keluar. Naruto segera menjilat salah satu putingnya dengan lahap, seperti bayi kelaparan. Gaara mengerang, mencoba menghentikan Naruto yang menyusu padanya.

"Hentikan Naruto! Hentikan!" omel Gaara di sela erangannya dan segera menjitak kepala Naruto. Si pirang mengaduh kesakitan. Ia mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Uh… padahal kan aku suka susumu, Gaara," keluhnya, namun sang istri hanya memutar matanya. Gaara mendorong Naruto, memaksa sang suami merebah sementara ia merangkak ke atasnya.

"Jadi kau pikir susuku lebih baik daripada wanita penggoda tadi?" tanya Gaara dengan mata tajam. Naruto tersentak diam, tak bisa bicara.

"Dasar payah…," gumam Gaara, segera mencium Naruto, mendominasi mulut suaminya.

"Kau tidak boleh selingkuh dengan siapapun!" omel Gaara lagi, Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Gaara mencium dan menggigit leher dan dada Naruto, membuat sang suami mengerang. Si rambut merah terus turun hingga mencapai boxer yang dikenakan suaminya. Menggembung, sudah jelas.

Ia menariknya lepas, memandang alat genital Naruto sudah berdiri dengan bangga.

Gaara menciumnya, membuat Naruto mendesah, kemudian melahapnya. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Gaara yang sempit dan basah. Gaara memaju mundurkan kepalanya, menjilat dan memainkan kantung buah zakar Naruto dengan tangannya. Lidahnya menjilat dan menekan kepala penis Naruto, membuat Naruto mengerang.

Gaara tahu Naruto akan segera keluar, ia mempercepat laju mulutnya, menghisap dengan kuat sebelum akhirnya cairan putih itu menyembur ke dalam mulutnya. Gaara berusaha menelan semuanya, begitu banyak dan lengket, juga pahit. Namun, benih-benih ini adalah benih yang bisa membuatnya hamil. Membayangkan hal itu membuat Gaara menyukainya.

Seperti biasa, penis Naruto masih sangat tegang, tampaknya masih belum puas.

Gaara merangkak ke atas tubuh Naruto kemudian berbalik, memberikan pemandangan yang jelas akan lubang anusnya yang pink.

Sang istri menjilat jarinya sendiri kemudian setelah basah, ia memasukkannya satu persatu ke dalam anusnya, memperlihatkannya dengan jelas pada Naruto.

"Ngh… ah…," gumam Gaara, meregangkan dirinya sendiri. Naruto menggengam kedua pantat Gaara, memisahkannya lebih jauh agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana jari-jari ramping Gaara ditelan oleh anus sempit itu.

Merasa tidak tahan, Naruto menarik keluar jari Gaara dan menjilat anus itu. Membuat istrinya mengerang, penisnya yang tegang menekan perut Naruto. Naruto membuka anus Gaara dengan jarinya dan memasukkan lidahnya lebih jauh, membuat Gaara mengerang hebat.

Lidah Naruto yang tak bertulang membasahi anusnya, membuatnya merasa lapar.

Gaara menarik pantatnya kembali, kemudian berputar dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Naruto. Sang suami bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana anus istrinya itu dengan pelan melahap penisnya yang besar.

Gaara mengerang, merasakan bagaimana penis Naruto membuka lubang anusnya yang sempit. Ia menurunkan dirinya perlahan-lahan, kemudian duduk saat penis Naruto berhasil masuk seluruhnya.

Dengan pelan Gaara menaik turunkan dirinya, ritmenya awalnya pelan sebelum semakin cepat.

"NGH! AH!" Gaara mengerang saat penis Naruto menghantam titik prostatnya. Naruto membantu Gaara naik turun dengan mencengkram kedua paha Gaara.

Saat ritme Gaara mundur, semakin pelan karena tampaknya sang istri kelelahan, Naruto membalikkan tubuh Gaara, memaksa sang istri merebah dan membuka lebar kedua kakinya.

"NGH! AH! NARU!" erang Gaara, merasakan bagaimana posisi barunya itu bisa membuat penis Naruto masuk lebih jauh. Naruto menaruh kedua kaki Gaara di pundaknya, kemudian mencium bibir sang istri. Gaara terus menerus mendesah, penis Naruto masuk begitu dalam, seperti mencapai rahimnya.

Akhirnya penis Gaara segera menyemburkan semen ketika ia tak kuasa lagi menahan nikmat, sementara Naruto merasakan bagaimana dinding anus Gaara meremas penisnya, seperti memerah keluar semen dari dalam penisnya. Semen itu menyembur, mengalir masuk ke dalam rahim Gaara.

Gaara bersyukur Tsunade sudah membuatkannya obat agar ia tidak hamil, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah hamil kembali segera setelah Ryuuki lahir.

Gaara tidak merasa heran saat penis Naruto masih ereksi di dalam tubuhnya. Stamina yang luar biasa…

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini Gaara…," gumam Naruto ke telinganya.

Gaara hanya mendesah dan sengaja meremas anusnya, membuat Naruto mengerang.

Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang…

IoI

Ada satu kebiasaan manis Naruto setiap ia selesai bercinta dengan Gaara. Sang suami akan memperlakukan istrinya seperti seorang ratu selama satu hari penuh.

Gaara hanya tersenyum saat ia terbangun mendapati tubuhnya dan tempat tidur sudah bersih.

"Oh lihat, Okaa-san sudah bangun tuh," kata Naruto dengan Ryuuki berada di dalam gendongannya.

Gaara tersenyum, tapi ia tahu ia sebaiknya tidak mencoba untuk bangkit. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit. Semalam Naruto terus mengisinya seakan ia ingin sekali Gaara segera hamil lagi.

Naruto duduk di samping tempat tidur dan memberikan Ryuuki ke Gaara. Sang bayi telungkup di atas dada Gaara, mencari dan menepuk-nepuk dada Gaara.

"Kau lapar, Ryuu-chan?" tanya Gaara. Bayinya hanya tertawa.

"Ta… ta…," gumamnya, entah apa maksudnya.

"Dia sudah kuberi susu kok, kau masih lapar?" tanya Naruto.

"Ta… ta…," gumam Ryuuki lagi, tapi ia segera membaringkan kepalanya di antara kedua dada Gaara , tampak nyaman dan siap untuk tidur.

Gaara hanya tertawa kecil, begitu pula Naruto. Sang suami mengecup kening istrinya dengan lembut.

"Kau lapar? Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan," kata Naruto. Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Memang, Naruto pasti akan memperlakukannya seperti seorang ratu sesudah bercinta semalaman, seakan ini caranya ia mengucapkan terima kasih karena Gaara telah melayaninya.

"Hei, bagaimana perundingan dengan daimyo itu?" tanya Gaara, Naruto segera tertawa.

"Sepertinya ketika aku pergi, Sakura melihat keadaan Sai yang masih berantakan, kemudian mengamuk ke ruangan dimana daimyo itu berada dan berhasil mengusir semua wanita-wanita itu. Daimyo itu ketakutan melihat Sakura, sehingga ia menyetujui semua kesepakatan dagang yang sudah dirundingkan. Kemudian Sakura melempar Sai ke dalam kolam air panas. Baru pertama kali itu aku melihat kulit Sai yang pucat jadi merah seperti kepiting rebus," cerita Naruto, kemudian ia tertawa kembali.

Gaara ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Ia kemudian menatap Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Maaf, aku tidak percaya padamu tadi malam…," gumam Gaara pelan, ia merasa malu sudah berburuk sangka pada suaminya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, yah… aku juga salah karena tidak bisa menolak wanita itu dari awal," kata Naruto. Ia membelai pipi Gaara, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya sebelum dihentikan oleh tangan Gaara.

Naruto dan Gaara melirik pada Ryuuki yang, anehnya, matanya terbuka lebar dan menatap mereka berdua. Wajah keduanya memerah dan mereka tertawa kecil.

Selain berhati-hati agar tidak bertengkar di hadapan Ryuuki, sepertinya mereka juga harus hati-hati agar tidak bercumbu di depan bayi polos itu.

Tbc

* * *

Lemon singkat, tapi ceritanya panjang kan?

Ok review!


	4. Chapter 4

Update kilat! *author lagi kabur dari tugas yang numpuk

Ternyata yang suka Ryuuki banyak ya? *lirik Ryuuki *dibales tatapan Ryuuki

Syukur deh, biasanya kan kalau OC jatohnya jadi Mary Sue kan, jadi banyak yang gak suka. Aku bakal berusaha supaya Ryuuki jadinya gak Mary Sue.

Yosh, silahkan dinikmati

* * *

Manusia memiliki insting untuk memiliki keturunan, dengan kata lain, insting untuk menjadi orang tua.

Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto dan Gaara, mereka tak tahu caranya menjadi orang tua sehingga mereka hanya mengandalkan insting mereka.

Tapi, untunglah Ryuuki bukan anak yang merepotkan. Jika kebanyakan pasangan muda kadang mengeluh karena direpotkan oleh buah hati mereka yang masih kecil, Ryuuki sama sekali tidak menyusahkan mereka.

Hanya, seandainya saja Ryuuki memiliki chakra yang normal.

Bayi berumur 9 bulan itu sedang lincah-lincahnya. Ya, lincah untuk ukuran Ryuuki. Ia sering merangkak kemana pun ia mau bila Gaara sedang lengah.

Bagus memang, seandainya saja Ryuuki tidak tertidur di sembarang tempat, entah kenapa ia terlihat seperti memiliki penyakit narkolepsi.

Sekali waktu, Gaara pernah menemukan Ryuuki tertidur di depan pintu depan, kamar mandi, dapur, tangga juga di kamar mereka. Lucu, tapi mengkhawatirkan.

Ia juga jadi sering memergoki kedua orang tuanya yang hampir bercumbu.

"Naru.. hm… jangan di sini…"

Gaara kadang masih merasa kagum dengan sifat mesum Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan kepulangan si pirang di siang bolong dan suaminya itu langsung menyerangnya yang sedang memasak.

"Maaf Gaara, tapi… hm… aku menginginkanmu… sekarang," gumam Naruto yang memeluk Gaara dari belakang, bibirnya sibuk mencium dan menggigit leher Gaara sedangkan tangannya sudah sibuk menggerayangi tubuh istrinya.

Gaara hanya bisa menggigit bibir, sudah pasrah. Ia tahu, bila ia menolak sekarang, nanti malam Naruto akan lebih bringas padanya, efek karena si pirang harus berjam-jam menahan nafsunya.

Padahal sudah setahun lebih sejak mereka menikah, mungkin mereka sudah tak bisa disebut pengantin baru lagi, mereka bahkan sudah punya anak, namun sepertinya nafsu Naruto pada tubuhnya tak pernah surut justru semakin lama semakin parah.

"Ngh… Naru…," Gaara mendesah saat tangan Naruto sudah membuka risleting celananya dan menurunkan boxernya. Gaara pun bisa merasakan benda keras yang sudah menusuk bokongnya.

Namun, saat Naruto hendak mengangkat kakinya untuk mengakses lubang sempit miliknya, Gaara bisa merasakan ada hawa keberadaan lain di dekat mereka. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok bayi mungil yang duduk di sudut dapur dengan mata terbuka dan wajah tanpa ekspresi menatap mereka.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Ha? UWAAAH!"

"Hm?" gumam Ryuuki tampak bingung melihat kedua orang tuanya tampak syok berat dan kini terduduk di lantai dengan mata horror menatapnya. Sementara dirinya sibuk mengemut ibu jari tangannya dengan wajah polos.

Dengan cepat Gaara dan Naruto segera memperbaiki pakaian mereka. Rasanya jauh lebih parah ketika kepergok oleh orang lain, ini mereka kepergok oleh anak mereka sendiri yang masih polos, suci tanpa dosa.

"Aduh Ryuu-chan, kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanya Gaara menghampiri anak kesayangannya itu, sudah sembuh dari syoknya. Ia mengangkat Ryuuki dari lantai dan menggendongnya.

Naruto segera bangkit sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, matanya bertemu dengan mata berlainan warna milik anaknya. Ryuuki tersenyum dan tertawa, entah mengapa Naruto merasa Ryuuki seperti menertawakannya. Tapi, tentu saja tidak, ia terlalu banyak berkhayal.

"Kau bikin Tou-san dan Kaa-san kaget saja," gumam Naruto, menghampiri anak dan istrinya. Tak disangka, Gaara menendang kakinya, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Makanya sudah kubilang, jangan menyerangku di luar kamar," omel Gaara dengan wajah dingin. Naruto hanya mampu meringis kesakitan.

Gaara mendesah dan mengelus-elus Ryuuki yang tampaknya mulai mengantuk lagi. Entah bagaimana jadinya anaknya nanti bila terbiasa melihat kedua orang tuanya bercumbu di depan matanya sejak sangat kecil. Mungkin lain kali ia harus konsultasi dengan Tsunade.

Sementara Naruto hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Hari ini kau tidur di sofa."

"EEEEHH?" jerit Naruto kaget. "Ta-tapi Gaara…"

"Ini hukuman karena sudah menyerangku di dapur dan membuat Ryuu-chan melihat kita. Malam ini aku tidur dengan Ryuu-chan saja," kata Gaara ketus, ia mendengus dan berbalik, meninggalkan suaminya yang nelangsa di lantai dapur.

IoI

Gaara tersenyum lembut melihat Ryuuki yang tertidur setelah makan malam. Nafsu makannya memang menyaingi ayahnya, wajahnya ketika makan namun mengantuk sangat lucu. Mulutnya belepotan bubur bayi segera dilap oleh Gaara.

"Gaara… kau serius?"

Gaara menatap Naruto tajam, sang suami hanya tersentak dan meraung-raung dalam hati.

"Pokoknya hari ini kau tidur di sofa," kata Gaara tegas, ia segera membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring di dapur.

Naruto mendesah. Istrinya memang manis, namun terkadang sangat galak, yah namanya juga mantan Kazekage. Ia melirik Ryuuki yang tertidur di kursi bayinya. Wajahnya sangat damai dan polos seperti malaikat. Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa wajar baginya untuk merasa cemburu pada anaknya sendiri?

Ia sangat sayang pada Ryuuki, tapi juga iri karena Ryuuki menyita perhatian Gaara lebih banyak. Bahkan Gaara selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang "Ryuu-chan" sementara ia memanggil Naruto dengan namanya saja. Memang kadang Gaara memanggilnya "Naru" saat di tempat tidur, entah itu sebenarnya sebutan sayang atau Gaara tak kuat menyebutkan namanya sampai akhir.

Naruto sendiri, kalau ingin memanggil Gaara dengan "Gaa-chan" pasti kena bogem pasir, kecuali di tempat tidur. Gaara tak suka panggilan itu.

"Huh… aku iri padamu, sepertinya Gaara tak pernah marah padamu," gumam Naruto pada Ryuuki yang tertidur pulas, jari telunjuknya mencolek-colek pipi tembem Ryuuki.

Karena dicolek ayahnya, Ryuuki jadi terbangun, meski masih setengah tertidur. "Ta?" gumamnya lalu menatap ayahnya.

"Ndong!" gumam Ryuuki, menjulurkan kedua tangannya pada sang ayah, tanda dia mau digendong. Naruto tak bisa menahan senyum, ia segera mengangkat Ryuuki dari kursi bayinya lalu menggendongnya.

Ryuuki tampak puas digendong Naruto dan terlelap kembali sementara Naruto menimangnya pelan.

"Aku memang tak bisa marah padamu…," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryuuki, sementara kepala sang anak terkulai di dadanya.

Gaara kembali dari dapur setelah beres mencuci piring dan menemukan suaminya sedang menimang anak mereka. Ia tersenyum lembut.

Ryuuki memang paling pandai membuat mereka akur.

"Naruto," panggil Gaara, menghampiri Hokage muda itu. Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Malam ini kita tidur bersama Ryuuki ya," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

Naruto segera tersenyum mendengar kata 'kita'. Ia mengangguk senang dan mencium kening Ryuuki dengan rasa gemas, berterimakasih karena lagi-lagi Ryuuki menyelamatkannya dari kemarahan Gaara. Sementara bayi berambut oranye itu meronta, tak suka tidurnya terganggu.

Gaara hanya tertawa pelan melihatnya.

ioI

Gaara tak bisa bohong kalau ia tidak merasa bahagia saat tidur dengan suami dan anaknya. Diapit oleh kedua orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. Gaara memeluk Ryuuki yang tertidur pulas, sementara Naruto tampaknya tak mau kalah, ia memeluk Gaara dari belakang.

Gaara mengelus lembut rambut Ryuuki yang berwarna oranye, warna kesuakaan Naruto. Sementara suaminya, yang memeluknya dengan manja dari belakang, juga sudah tertidur pulas.

Sang istri pun menutup matanya, merasa kantuk juga bahagia.

Mungkin, mereka bisa mulai membicarakan soal anggota keluarga baru dengan Tsunade nanti.

IoI

Seorang ibu memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengan sang anak.

Gaara tersentak bangun pada malam itu, bertanya-tanya kenapa ada perasaan tak tenang menghantuinya.

Kemudian ia menemukan Ryuuki yang sedang menangis dalam pelukannya. Wajah bayi itu merah dan penuh keringatan, ia menangis pelan, tangan dan kakinya tak bisa diam.

Gaara segera meletakkan tangannya di atas dahi Ryuuki.

Ya ampun! Panas sekali!

"Naruto, Naruto! Bangun!" sahut Gaara cepat, ia mengguncang tubuh suaminya yang sudah hampir jatuh ke lantai itu.

Naruto segera bangun meski masih setengah mengantuk, namun begitu melihat wajah khawatir Gaara, matanya langsung membuka lebar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ryuuki sakit, badannya panas sekali," sahut Gaara panik, ia beralih ke Ryuuki yang keadaannya tidak berubah. Naruto segera bergeser ke samping Ryuuki dan memegang tangan bayi malang itu.

"Panasnya… kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit," sahut Naruto cepat. Gaara mengangguk, dalam hati ia tak tega melihat anaknya yang masih kecil kesakitan. Padahal selama ini Ryuuki selalu sehat, tampaknya mewarisi tubuh Naruto yang kuat. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia sakit seperti ini?

Naruto segera mengambil jaket untuknya, untuk Gaara dan untuk si kecil Ryuuki. Kemudian mereka segera berlari menuju rumah sakit, menerjang angin malam, sementara Ryuuki ada di gendongan Gaara.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Naruto segera menarik salah satu suster yang lewat dan dengan panik menjelaskan keadaan Ryuuki padanya.

Dengan cepat mereka segera memeriksa Ryuuki namun wajah bingung mereka membuat Naruto dan Gaara semakin khawatir.

Begitu melihat pemandangan itu, Naruto segera berlari ke luar, tidak mendengarkan teriakan Gaara di belakangnya dan berlari menuju rumah Tsunade yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Instingnya sebagai orang tua mengatakan keadaan Ryuuki tidak beres, malah berbahaya…

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan!" teriak Naruto sambil menggedor keras pintu depan rumah Tsunade seperti orang kesetanan. Para tetangga segera bangun dan mencela dirinya namun Naruto tidak peduli.

"Ya ampun, bocah sialan! Ngapain kamu teriak-teriak malam-malam begini!" omel Tsunade begitu pintunya terbuka, keadaan ninja medis itu masih berantakan, rambut acak-acakan dan cuma memakai yukata tipis.

"Ryuuki sakit! Cepat tolong dia!" sahut Naruto dengan panik.

"Oh, ada Naruto?" tanya seseorang dari dalam rumah Tsunade. Naruto melihat guru mesumnya berdiri di belakang Tsunade, tampak berantakan sama seperti ninja pemabuk itu. Jika keadaan tidak genting, jika alarm tidak terung berderu di kepala Naruto, ia pasti sudah curiga dan akan mengejek kedua orang tua itu. Tapi, bodo amat! Ryuuki lebih penting!

"Ryuuki sakit! Ayo cepat, baa-chan!" sahut Naruto, menarik tangan Tsunade.

Ninja medis nomor 1 di Konoha itu segera memukul Naruto hingga mental ke jalanan.

"Bocah bodoh! Biarkan aku ganti baju sebentar!" omelnya sebelum menghilang ke dalam rumahnya. Jiraiya tampak bingung namun ia diam melihat Naruto yang panik dan khawatir, tampak siap meledak kapan saja.

"Tenanglah Naruto, anakmu pasti baik-baik saja," hibur Jiraiya, Naruto tak mendengarkannya.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Tsunade sudah keluar kembali dengan pakaian biasanya. Ia dan Naruto segera berlari menuju rumah sakit.

Saat mereka datang ke kamar dimana Ryuuki berada, Gaara segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, wajahnya sama khawatirnya dengan Naruto.

"Tsunade-sensei…"

"Aku tahu, aku akan memeriksa Ryuuki, tunggu sebentar," kata Tsunade, memotong perkataan Gaara. Sang istri menutup mulutnya dan melihat Tsunade memeriksa anak tunggalnya. Badannya sedikit gemetar, matanya terasa panas. Ia merasa sedih melihat Ryuuki sakit, andaikan ia bisa mengambil rasa sakit itu dari Ryuuki…

Melihat istrinya begitu tegang, Naruto segera mengampiri Gaara dan berdiri di samping Gaara dengan tangan melingkar pada pinggang Gaara. Gaara sedikit bersandar pada Naruto, berusaha mengendalikan diri.

Tsunade tampaknya sudah selesai memeriksa Ryuuki, wajahnya tampak serius, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi sepertinya chakra yang disegel dalam Ryuuki memberontak, membuat chakra Ryuuki jadi kacau," jelas Tsunade hati-hati.

"Bukankah chakra itu sudah disegel?" tanya Gaara tak mengerti.

"Memang, tapi ia tersegel bersama sebagian chakra Ryuuki hingga ia masih memiliki hubungan tipis dengan sisa chakra Ryuuki yang tidak tersegel. Ia membuat aliran chakra Ryuuki kacau, karena itu badan Ryuuki jadi panas," jelas Tsunade lagi.

Naruto dan Gaara segera menatap Ryuuki yang wajahnya masih merah. Bahkan anaknya itu tak bisa tidur, meski sudah tidak lagi menangis, tampaknya kelelahan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengobatinya, baa-chan?" tanya Naruto. Tsunade diam sebentar kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku bisa memberinya obat untuk menurunkan panasnya, tapi aku tak tahu apakah itu akan manjur atau tidak," jelas Tsunade. Ia segera menginstruksi salah satu suster untuk mengambilkannya obat. Naruto beralih pada Ryuuki dan mengelus rambut anaknya itu.

Begitu obat datang, Tsunade segera meneteskan beberapa tetes obat ke dalam mulut Ryuuki.

"Sekarang tinggal lihat hasilnya, aku akan mencoba mencari cara lain, kalian tunggu di sini, panggil aku bila keadaannya memburuk," kata Tsunade, segera keluar dari kamar tersebut, tampaknya akan pergi untuk membongkar arsip-arsip lama untuk mencari tahu tentang chakra bijuu.

Gaara duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur, tangannya menggenggam tangan Ryuuki yang kecil dan panas.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Gaara dengan mata yang terasa panas.

Naruto hanya diam, tidak mampu menjawab. Ia tidak tahu, ia ingin menjawab bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi…

"_**Hei bocah, biarkan aku keluar sebentar."**_

"_Ha? Mau apa kau keluar? Aku sedang pusing memikirkan Ryuuki, jangan bikin aku tambah pusing!" _hardik Naruto pada Kyuubi yang tersegel dalam tubuhnya.

"_**Karena itu… mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu padanya," **_jelas Kyuubi.

"… _benarkah? Kau tak akan melukainya kan?" _ tanya Naruto.

Ia mendengar Kyuubi mendengus. _**"Dia anakku juga, dasar bodoh."**_

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, ia menatap Gaara yang sepertinya sedang terpaku. Apa jangan-jangan Shukaku juga bicara padanya.

Mereka berdua bertatapan, tampaknya Gaara juga mengalami hal yang sama. Mereka mengangguk, setuju untuk membiarkan para bijuu mengambil alih kontrol tubuh mereka untuk sementara.

Mata Naruto segera berubah menjadi merah, tubuhnya diselimuti chakra merah tipis sedangkan mata Gaara berubah menjadi warna emas, pasir berterbangan di sekitar tubuhnya.

"**Hai Shu, akhirnya kau mau keluar juga," **sapa Kyuubi pada 'kekasih'nya itu.

Shukaku dalam tubuh Gaara tampak sedikit kesal, ia hanya membuang muka. **"Aku kesal karena kau membiarkanku hamil, kau tahu aku tak punya tubuh jadi chakra itu masuk ke dalam anak itu."**

Kyuubi hanya menyeringai dan menghampiri Shukaku. **"Sudahlah, simpan marahmu untuk nanti. Kita harus mengobati anak ini dulu."**

Shukaku tampak masih kesal namun tidak menolak. Pasir segera berterbangan di sekitar tubuh Ryuuki. Shukaku merunduk dan mengecup kening Ryuuki, tampak seperti membisikkan sesuatu pada anak itu. Kemudian ia bangkit kembali dan mundur. Kyuubi maju dan mengambil tangan kecil Ryuuki. Chakra merah segera mengalir ke dalam tubuh Ryuuki, ia juga membelai rambut anak itu.

"**Tampaknya ia sudah tenang," **gumam Kyuubi.

"**Baguslah, aku mau tidur lagi," **kata Shukaku, ia menutup matanya, namun tangannya segera ditarik Kyuubi.

"**Lain kali, kalau sudah terbebas dari tubuh ini, aku akan memberikanmu keturunan sungguhan," **kata Kyuubi, mendorong pelan tubuh Gaara dimana Shukaku berada ke dinding.

"**Siapa yang bilang aku menginginkan keturunanmu?" **tanya Shukaku sambil menyeringai.

Kyuubi tersenyum dan segera mencium 'kekasih'nya itu. Dari dulu hubungan mereka sangat aneh, apalagi di mata manusia. Bila bertemu, mereka akan bertengkar, bila Kyuubi menang, ia akan menyerang Shukaku, kalau sebaliknya, Shukaku akan pergi. Kyuubi merasa sangat kesepian sejak Shukaku disegel di Suna dan akhirnya ia pun disegel juga.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau Naruto malah menikah dengan container Shukaku? Takdir memang aneh.

Kyuubi menggigit bibit Shukaku hingga meneteskan darah, membuat Shukaku mengerang dalam ciuman mereka. Darah memang selalu berhasil memancing Shukaku.

"**Aku merindukanmu, Shu," **gumam Kyuubi ke telinga Shukaku. Sang Ichibi hanya memasang wajah kesal sementara Kyuubi menyeringai.

"**Lain kali aku akan menyerangmu," **kata Kyuubi lagi. Shukaku hanya tertawa kecil dengan nada tinggi.

"**Kita lihat saja nanti."**

Mereka berdua menutup mata, perlahan-lahan chakra merah dari tubuh Naruto menghilang, begitu juga dengan pasir yang berterbangan menyelimuti tubuh Gaara.

Begitu membuka mata, warna mata mereka telah kembali. Wajah Gaara memerah sedikit, tangannya meraih bibirnya yang meneteskan darah.

"Mereka aneh sekali," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Gaara mengangguk, setuju dengan suaminya.

Mereka berdua kembali teringat dengan Ryuuki dan segera kembali pada anak mereka. Sepasang suami istri itu agak tercengang melihat Ryuuki sudah tidur pulas, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ia sudah sembuh?" tanya Gaara sedikit heran.

"Mungkin para bijuu membuat chakra yang memberontak itu tenang," kata Naruto meski agak bingung.

Tapi, meski aneh, mereka merasa lega. Setidaknya Ryuuki sudah baik-baik saja sekarang…

Meski, entah mengapa mereka sama sekali tidak ingin dikendalikan oleh para bijuu lagi, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada tubuh mereka bila mereka mengambil kontrol lagi.

IoI

"Ta… ta… na…!"

"Tou-san Ryuuki, coba bilang Tou-san…"

"To…to…na?"

"Tou-san, begini… tou.. san…"

"To… to… to! To!"

Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyum, susah juga mengajari Ryuuki bicara.

"Dia masih terlalu kecil Naruto…," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut, ia duduk di sebelah Naruto yang memangku Ryuuki.

"Tidak apa-apa kan…? Iya kan? Ryuuki?" tanya Naruto yang disambut dengan ocehan tak jelas dari Ryuuki.

"Kaa-san, coba bilang Kaa-san," kata Naruto lagi.

"Kaa… kaa.."

"Kaa-san… kaa-san…"

"Kaa… can… kaa-chan…"

"Uwaah, Ryuu-chan pintar!" gumam Gaara takjub.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" oceh Ryuuki, merangkak ke pangkuan Gaara, sang ibu segera menggendong anaknya itu.

"Kenapa kalau Gaara langsung bisa…?" gumam Naruto pelan, merasa pundung.

"Baiklah… sebagai hadiah, ibu akan buatkan bubur bayi kesukaanmu yang banyak malam ini, Ryuu-chan senang?" tanya Gaara dengan penuh senyum.

"Taa… taa!" oceh Ryuuki bersemangat, namun kembali terlihat mengantuk. Gaara segera bangkit dan menimang Ryuuki yang pasti akan cepat tertidur. Naruto memandang Gaara yang berjalan ke kamar Ryuuki.

Memang sih, seharusnya ia tidak cemburu terhadap anaknya sendiri tapi tetap saja…

Dasar Ryuuki!

Tbc

Jadi family dan fluff, anehnya Shukaku sama Kyuubi (iye, namanya Kurama, tapi kebiasaan manggil Kyuubi jadi susah diubah) jadi muncul, mereka OOC ya, tapi biar lah. Kapan-kapan pengen buat lemon NaruGaa tapi yang ngontrol tubuhnya Kyuubi sama Shukaku deh. Liat ntar ya

Sai gak muncul *gak ada yang nanya. Pengen buat fanfic tentang dia kapan-kapan...

Ok, review! Oi! Oi! Review! *author nari-nari gaje


	5. Chapter 5

Sori update lama, biasa, kena writer blok, karena sekarang ada Ryuuki, jadi agak susah nulis ceritanya.

Oh ya, aku ada PERMINTAAN nih untuk kalian semua para reader mau yang review atau pun yang nggak. Para NaruGaa writer di FFN indonesia sudah membuat fanpage NaruGaa di facebook dengan nama NaruGaa Fanspage Indonesia. Nah, aku ingin kalian bantu untuk nge"LIKE" page tersebut, pasti bisa dong, meski gak punya akun FFN kan pasti punya akun FB. Nah, hadiahnya nih, bila likenya bisa sampai 100, aku bakal update cepet dalam waktu seminggu di tambah lemon hot KyuubixShukaku dan NaruGaa tentunya. Gimana? Ayo bantu sebarkan cinta NaruGaa di dunia ini!

Yosh! Enjoy it!

* * *

Ada kalanya waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Rasanya baru kemarin menikah sekarang sudah punya anak, baru kemarin anak itu hanya bisa tidur kini sudah pandai merangkak kemana-mana. Itulah yang dirasakan Gaara. Waktu mengalir begitu cepat hingga tak terasa Ryuuki sebentar lagi akan genap berumur 1 tahun.

Bayi kecilnya itu sudah mulai pandai berceloteh meski sebagian tak dimengerti maknanya. Ia semakin lincah, selalu bergerak ke sana dan kemari. Namun, seperti biasa, ia memang jagonya tertidur dimana saja.

Tak terasa kini Ryuuki akan berumur 1 tahun...

Sudah sekian lama ia menikahi Naruto...

Aneh sekali rasanya.

"Jadi, kita tidak akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Ryuuki?" tanya Naruto, menyeruput teh yang ada di gelasnya. Gaara yang duduk di seberang meja makan mengangguk.

"Ryuuki tidak punya teman yang seumuran dengannya, jadi jika kita mengadakan pesta ulang tahun pasti yang datang hanya teman-temanmu saja, mungkin Ryuuki tidak akan begitu senang," ucap Gaara. Ryuuki memang memiliki kecenderungan sifat yang mirip dengannya. Ketika Ryuuki tidur, ia tidak masalah digendong siapapun namun bila terbangun ia akan segera mencari kedua orang tuanya, bila tidak ditemukan ia akan menangis pelan. Berada di antara keramaian juga kerap membuat Ryuuki jadi pendiam dan tidak aktif.

"Iya juga sih... apa boleh buat, di angkatanku kan baru aku saja yang menikah dan memiliki anak," kata Naruto yang kini umurnya hampir genap 20 tahun.

"Mungkin kita bisa mengadakan pesta kecil untuk Ryuuki di antara kita bertiga saja, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Gaara. Naruto tampak berpikir dengan muka masam, Gaara mengerti bahwa suaminya itu ingin perayaan ultah Ryuuki diadakan lebih meriah. Naruto yang supel dan senang bergaul tak pernah ada masalah berada di antara banyak orang dan suka berada di dalam keramaian. Namun, Gaara tidak seperti itu dan sifatnya menurun pada Ryuuki.

"Uhm... baiklah, apa boleh buat? Saat Ryuuki ulang tahun nanti aku akan mengambil cuti, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta kecil sambil piknik?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk, puas Naruto sudah setuju dengan usulnya, ia tadinya sudah siap berdebat dengan suaminya yang kadang agak keras kepala itu.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan membuatkan bekal yang enak dan membeli kue kecil untuk kita bertiga," kata Gaara merasa bersemangat, kurang dari seminggu lagi anak semata wayangnya akan berumur 1 tahun.

"Hm... bagaimana dengan hadiahnya? Kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Naruto. Sang istri diam sebentar, ia sudah memikirkan banyak hadiah untuk Ryuuki namun belum membeli apapun.

"Ia masih kecil jadi tidak bisa diberikan hadiah yang aneh-aneh... aku pikir mungkin ia akan suka jika dibelikan boneka teddy bear besar," kata Gaara dengan wajah sedikit kemerahan karena dirinya sendiri pun masih menyimpan boneka pemberian Naruto yang diberikan padanya saat ia hamil.

"Uhm... baiklah, nanti aku akan mencarikan boneka beruang yang besar agar Ryuuki senang," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Gaara mengangguk setuju.

Hari ulang tahun Ryuuki nanti pasti akan menyenangkan.

IoI

Hampir berumur satu tahun, Ryuuki sudah mulai belajar berjalan. Gaara selalu memberi pijatan pada kaki anaknya agar membantunya menggerakan kedua kakinya. Kadang-kadang Gaara menuntun Ryuuki berdiri dan belajar berjalan namun ada kalanya Ryuuki mencobanya sendiri. Naruto pun tidak kalah antusias, ia selalu menemani Ryuuki belajar jalan setiap ia pulang cepat.

Namun tak perlu terburu-buru, Ryuuki pasti akan bisa berjalan bila waktunya tiba nanti.

Hari ini Ryuuki ulang tahun, kedua orang tuanya sudah siap menyelenggarakan pesta kecil sekaligus piknik untuk sang buah hati.

Pada pagi hari Gaara dan Naruto bersama Ryuuki keluar dari Konoha untuk piknik di dalam hutan. Naruto tahu tempat indah dan sepi yang cocok untuk piknik di luar Konoha namun tak begitu jauh.

Sementara Ryuuki dengan cepat tertidur dalam gendongan Gaara, begitu polos, masih tidak mengerti kalau hari ini adalah hari spesial untuknya.

Begitu mereka sampai di tempat yang dimaksud, Gaara pun terpukau. Mereka berada di pinggir sungai kecil yang jernih dan dangkal yang di sana sini terdapat banyak bunga liar dan rindangnya pepohonan. Begitu asri dan sejuk membuat hati jadi senang.

"Indahnya...," gumam Gaara, menatap ikan-ikan yang berenang di dalam sungai yang jernih. Naruto hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Tentu saja, aku kan Hokage, pasti tahu tempat indah seperti ini," ucapnya sedikit sombong. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil.

Naruto segera menggelar tikar lalu Gaara membaringkan Ryuuki yang tertidur di atasnya. Kemudian ia segera membuka bekal dan kue yang sudah di siapkan dari rumah. Bekal enak untuknya dan Naruto serta makanan bayi kesukaan Ryuuki.

"Ryuu-chan, bangun sayang...," gumam Gaara pelan sambil menggoncang tubuh Ryuuki. Mendengar ibunya membangunkannya, Ryuuki perlahan membuka mata, tampaknya masih mengantuk, namun Gaara segera menariknya untuk duduk.

"Selamat ulang tahun Ryuuki," kata Naruto, menyodorkan kue dengan lilin berbentuk angka satu yang menyala di atasnya. Tentu saja Ryuuki tak tahu harus berbuat apa meski matanya berbinar melihat kue yang berwarna putih dengan stroberi di atasnya.

Gaara menggantikan Ryuuki meniup lilin, anaknya itu memandangnya dengan riang dan tersenyum senang.

"Ya... ya... ya! He... he... he...," oceh Ryuuki riang.

"Yay, selamat!" ucap Naruto, segera menaruh kuenya dan bertepuk tangan. Gaara pun bertepuk tangan dan Ryuuki segera mengikuti gerakan kedua orang tuanya dengan gembira, menepukkan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Anak Tou-san sudah besar ya sekarang, sun dulu," kata Naruto, segera merunduk dan menciumin pipi serta dahi Ryuuki berkali-kali.

"Ya...! Gak...! Uh...!" protes Ryuuki, mendorong-dorong wajah Naruto namun sang ayah tak mau mundur. Gaara hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Setelah puas menciumi wajah imut Ryuuki, giliran Gaara yang memberikan kecupan hanya pada dahi Ryuuki. "Semoga panjang umur ya sayang...," katanya lembut. Ryuuki hanya tertawa senang dan mencium pipi Gaara balik.

"Kok Tou-san nggak dapat cium? Curang... cium Tou-san juga dong...," kata Naruto tak mau kalah, tapi Ryuuki hanya memukul-mukul Naruto tanda ia protes. Memang sejak kecil karena gemas Naruto kerap mencium atau mencubit pipi Ryuuki, membuat si kecil tidak nyaman dan belajar untuk menghindari atau melawan sang ayah bila hendak mencium atau mencubitnya.

"Gak... gak...! Tou-chan gak!" protesnya. Naruto hanya cemberut. Melihatnya Gaara tak mampu menahan tawa.

"Ryuuki jahat sama Tou-san! Tou-san gelitikin nih!" ancam Naruto, segera meraih tubuh kecil Ryuuki dan menggelitiknya, tahu dimana tempat yang akan membuat Ryuuki tertawa.

"Gak... Ha... ha... ha... ha...! Gak Tou-chan! Ha... ha...," Ryuuki tertawa digelitik oleh ayahnya. Gaara sudah berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum melihat keduanya.

Begitu Ryuuki hampir kehabisan napas, Naruto segera berhenti atau Gaara akan memukulnya. Si kecil napasnya terengah-engah namun senyumnya masih merekah dan terkadang masih tertawa. Anaknya ini memang manis, meski sehari-harinya Ryuuki cenderung tanpa ekspresi, karena menghemat chakranya yang cuma sedikit, namun Gaara dan Naruto tahu bagaimana membuat si kecil senang dan tertawa.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo makan dulu, sudah hampir makan siang lho," tegur Gaara. Ia segera membuka kotak bekal makanan. Mendengar kata makanan, ayah dan anak itu segera tersenyum senang.

"Yay... itadakimasu!" sahut Naruto, segera menyabet onigiri juga karaage yang sudah dimasak Gaara tadi pagi.

Gaara hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Naruto yang kadang masih kekanakan. Ia segera mengambil mangkuk berisi makanan bayi untuk Ryuuki dan menyuapi si kecil itu. Makannya lahap, menyaingi ayahnya, sering belepotan membuat sapu tangan yang dibawa Gaara jadi lengket kena bubur tim.

Sang anak selesai makan, Gaara pun makan, tidak heran melihat Naruto masih sibuk makan hampir menghabiskan satu kotak bekal, untung ia sudah menyiapkan 3 susun kotak bekal.

Sambil makan Gaara memandang pemandangan indah yang ada di depannya.

Memang hari ini adalah hari yang indah.

IoI

"Ah kenyangnya...," kata Naruto puas, 3 susun kotak bekal sudah ludes tanpa sisa. Gaara membereskan kotak bekal tersebut kemudian menyiapkan teh untuknya dan Naruto. Sementara Ryuuki asik bermain dengan mainan bola kecilnya yang ia gelindingkan ke sana dan kemari.

"Ini tehnya," kata Gaara, menyodorkan secangkir teh.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto, segera meminum tehnya. Gaara memang senang membuatkan teh untuk mereka berdua dan kerap melarang Naruto untuk tidak meminum alkohol, si merah mengancam kalau ia tidak mau punya suami pemabuk.

Gaara bersandar pada pohon di samping Naruto dengan secangkir teh di tangannya. Ryuuki masih asik bermain dengan bola seorang diri.

Tidak salah memang untuk merayakan pesta si kecil dengan sederhana seperti ini. Semuanya senang. Hari ini terasa begitu sempurna dan indah.

"Tidak terasa Ryuuki sudah besar ya...," gumam Naruto, tersenyum memandang anaknya yang sedang bermain.

"Iya, rasanya baru kemarin ia lahir," kata Gaara, teringat saat dulu Ryuuki lahir, bagaimana keadaannya menjadi kritis juga Naruto yang menyegel chakra Ryuuki.

"Hah... saat itu aku takut sekali, kupikir aku akan jadi single parent," keluh Naruto, Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Naruto menangis ketika melihatnya masih hidup. Ia tahu, pasti rasanya sangat mengerikan ketika dihadapkan dengan kemungkinan mereka akan terpisah. Bila Gaara ada di posisi Naruto saat itu, ia juga pasti akan menangis.

"Tapi semuanya kan baik-baik saja sekarang," kata Gaara lembut, Naruto mengangguk, ia menggenggam tangan Gaara.

"Meski aku takut kehilanganmu... tapi... tidakkah kau berpikir Ryuuki butuh adik?" tanya Naruto, menggeser tempat duduknya lebih berdekatan dengan Gaara. Wajah sang istri memerah mendengarnya. Ia dan Naruto sering menyinggung masalah ini, tapi tentu saja Gaara tak mau hamil secepat itu. Ryuuki masih kecil, ia tak mau perhatiannya pada si kecil berkurang karena hamil.

"Tsunade-sama kan bilang sebaiknya biarkan Ryuuki lebih besar dulu, lagipula ia bilang kalau ia masih harus meneliti tubuhku agar kehamilanku selanjutnya tidak lagi berbahaya," kata Gaara tegas.

"Aku tahu Gaara, aku tahu... aku tidak memintamu hamil sekarang... tapi aku masih ingin memiliki anak lagi, itu saja," kata Naruto, mengelus tangan Gaara yang ada di genggamannya.

Gaara cemberut sedikit, dasar suaminya payah, ia sih tidak merasakan bagaimana beratnya hamil dan mengurus anak.

"Aku hanya mau dua, cukup, tidak lebih dari itu," kata Gaara lagi tegas.

"Kau saja tiga bersaudara kan? Semakin banyak anggota keluarga semakin bahagia," bujuk Naruto. Jujur saja, si pirang bahkan ingin lebih dari tiga anak. Sejak dulu ia memang selalu bermimpi untuk punya keluarga besar.

"Capek tahu, lagipula memangnya siapa yang hamil!" omel Gaara membuat Naruto ciut nyalinya.

"Iya iya, jangan marah...," rayu Naruto, mencium pipi Gaara. Wajah Gaara masih cemberut. Ryuuki saja masih kecil, kok suaminya sudah minta nambah anak lagi? Minta dua lagi... memangnya dirinya pabrik pembuat keturunan apa?

"Kalau marah juga kau tetap cantik," rayu Naruto lagi, mencium pipi Gaara lagi. Gaara hanya mendengus.

"Apaan sih," keluhnya, mendorong wajah Naruto namun sang suami memaksa menciumnya.

"Hmph... Naruto! Ryuu-chan nanti lihat!" omel Gaara, mendorong agar Naruto menjauh darinya.

"Ia sibuk main kok," tandas Naruto, kembali mencium bibir lembut istrinya. Gaara hanya mendesah, pasrah, memang suaminya ini keras kepala.

Namun ia membuka matanya untuk mengecek apakah si kecil lagi-lagi memergoki mereka berdua. Tapi bukan anaknya yang imut yang ia temuka hanya tikar kosong.

"Ryuu-chan!" seru Gaara, segera mendorong Naruto hingga terjungkal.

"Eh...? Lho, Ryuuki kemana?" tanya Naruto baru sadar.

Gaara segera menghampiri tempat dimana tadinya Ryuuki berada. Ia melihat ke sekitar. Ia tidak mendengar adanya cipratan air, jadi Ryuuki tidak jatuh ke sungai. Tapi, kemana? Chakra Ryuuki yang kecil sulit dideteksi. Kalau begini Ryuuki bisa tersesat di dalam hutan.

"Ia pasti masih ada di sekitar sini," kata Naruto, berusaha menenangkan Gaara juga dirinya sendiri.

"Kita berpencar mencarinya, kau ke arah sini, aku ke sana," kata Gaara cepat dengan wajah serius. Naruto mengangguk. Mereka segera melesat masuk ke dalam hutan.

Di hutan dekat Konoha memang tidak ada binatang buas, tapi Ryuuki masih kecil, belum bisa berjalan, ia bisa saja terluka. Memikirkannya Gaara jadi semakin panik. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, namun rasa panik itu tidak bisa hilang. Ia melihat ke berbagai arah, mencari si kecil yang hilang entah kemana.

Ini semua gara-gara Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya, pasti Ryuuki merangkak masuk ke dalam hutan karena bola yang ia mainkan memantul terlalu jauh.

"Ryuu-chan! Ryuu-chan!" panggil Gaara, berharap ada suara yang meresponnya balik. Namun ia tidak mendengar suara apapun, hanya suara gemerisik daun pepohonan juga suara binatang-binatang di kejauhan.

Dimana sebenarnya Ryuuki? Ia tidak mungkin pergi jauh. Atau jangan-jangan diculik orang? Tidak mungkin, Gaara tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan siapapun di dekat sini tadi maupun sekarang.

Tapi kemana anaknya? Ia kan belum bisa berjalan, seharusnya tidak bisa pergi jauh.

Atau ia memang tercebur ke dalam sungai? Tapi tak mungkin Gaara tak mendengarnya.

Gaara merasa kalut, ia berlari ke sana kemari, berharap menemukan anaknya di balik pepohonan. Ia mengecek semua semak-semak yang ia lewati. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda Ryuuki.

"Ryuu-chan...," gumam Gaara, matanya terasa panas. Bagaimana bila si kecil terluka dan tak bisa bergerak? Memikirkannya membuat Gaara hampir menangis. Ia seharusnya tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya tadi.

Saat ia merasakan hawa keberadaan di dekatnya, ia segera menyadari bahwa itu adalah Naruto. Ia berbalik dan melihat suaminya menggendong malaikat kecil di tangannya. Tak terluka, tak takut, hanya kelihatan mengantuk seperti biasa.

"Ryuu-chan!" panggil Gaara, segera menghampiri mereka berdua, air mata hampir jatuh, namun tergantikan oleh rasa amarah yang meluap keluar.

"Kamu kemana saja! Kaa-san khawatir sekali! Kaa-san kan sudah pernah bila jangan pergi jauh-jauh kalau bermain, kalau kamu sampai luka atau tersesat bagaimana?" hardik Gaara keras, ia tahu Ryuuki tidak mengerti lebih dari separuh yang ia katakan, namun si kecil tahu bahwa ibunya itu marah padanya dan wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san, ia bermain tak terlalu jauh, hanya sibuk mencabuti bunga-bunga," hibur Naruto, berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"Ini gara-gara Tou-san juga! Jangan mengalihkan perhatian kalau Ryuuki sedang ada di luar, untung ia tidak kenapa-kenapa," omel Gaara yang juga kesal pada suaminya. Naruto hanya diam.

Setelah selesai marah, Gaara merasa kesedihan mengalir keluar, ia memegang kedua pipi Ryuuki, menatapnya baik-baik. "Untung kamu tidak apa-apa, jangan buat Kaa-san khawatir lagi ya," katanya. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Oh ya, Ryuuki punya hadiah untukmu," kata Naruto, membuat Gaara bingung. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian merunduk dan menurunkan Ryuuki ke tanah, ia memberikan sesuatu ke tangan Ryuuki.

Naruto memegangi pinggang Ryuuki agar si kecil bisa berdiri namun kemudian melepasnya. Alangkah kagetnya Gaara saat si kecil bisa melangkah sendiri ke arahnya.

"Kaa-chan!" panggilnya, langkahnya masih tidak beraturan, tidak seimbang, namun tetap berjalan ke arahnya. Gaara menangkap Ryuuki sebelum jatuh ke pangkuannya, ia melihat beberapa kuntum bunga ada di tangan si kecil.

"Tuk Kaa-chan!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Gaara hanya terdiam namun ia menerima bunya pemberian anaknya. Si kecil memeluknya dengan lengan kecilnya, mungkin tanda kalau ia meminta maaf.

"Terima kasih Ryuu-chan...," ucap Gaara, tak mampu menahan air mata yang mengalir. Ia memeluk balik Ryuuki.

Ia begitu berterima kasih pada Kami-sama karena sudah dianugerahi anak sebaik dan semanis Ryuuki.

"Ryuuki, peluk Tou-chan juga dong," pinta Naruto yang sudah berjongkok di dekat mereka.

"Gak! Tou-chan gak!" sahut Ryuuki menolak, ia masih memeluk erat ibunya. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Eh... Ryuuki jahat! Kaa-san, Ryuuki jahat!" adu Naruto dengan gaya kekanakan membuat Gaara tertawa kecil. Naruto senang melihat Gaara tertawa, ia mendekati mereka berdua dan memeluk mereka bersamaan, membuat si kecil protes dan mendorong-dorong ayahnya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum dan bersandar pada pelukan Naruto sementara tangannya memeluk Ryuuki.

Waktu memang begitu cepat mengalir, namun kenangan yang ia lalui bersama keluarganya tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Tbc

* * *

Yosh! Sori bila cerita chapter kali ini rada gaje, maklum, namanya juga nulis kilat dengan ide mepet.

Review! Juga like NaruGaa Fanspage Indonesia! Page yang dibuat oleh para writer NaruGaa dengan penuh dedikasi pada pairing ini. Ada banyak sempilan drabble, fanart juga link doujinshi jepang NaruGaa. Bila like bisa sampai 100, aku akan update cepat dengan lemon, kalau gak sampe ya update lama, maklum, sibuk kuliah. Ok?

Ayo review! Ayo like!


	6. Chapter 6

Gara-gara ujian jadi lama gak update fic. Maaf ya, makasih juga atas kemakluman dan kesabaran kalian. Makasih juga yang udah ngelike page Narugaa Fanspage Indonesia. Ini fanfic kupersembahkan untuk kalian semua *cuih bahasanya...

* * *

Bijuu adalah makhluk yang sulit ditebak. Catatan mengenai keberadaan mereka hanya sedikit, itupun biasanya hanya menjelakskan kengerian dari kekuatan mereka saja. Catatan mengenai jinchuuriki pun tidak banyak, karena biasnaya jinchuuriki tidak berumur panjang. Hanya sedikit sekali informasi yang direkam sejarah mengenai keduanya.

Namun, Sakura baru saja menemukan sebuah gulungan tua di gudang di kantor Hokage. Gulungan yang disegel dan menggunakan huruf kuno itu segera diteliti isinya.

Dan ketika beberapa ahli berhasil menerjemahkan isi dari gulungan itu, Sakura segera lari tunggang langgang ke kantor Hokage.

Naruto sedang memainkan pulpen di tangannya, bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen bertumpuk di depannya membuatnya semakin malas untuk bekerja. Sementara itu Sai berdiri bersandar pada dinding, ia sedang membaca buku yang dari judulnya, sepertinya buku untuk memahami emosi lagi.

"Naruto, gawat!"

"Gyaaa, Sakura! Semua dokumen ini pasti akan kukerjakan kok- eh... kau bilang apa tadi?" Naruto pikir Sakura akan menghajarnya seperti biasa karena tidak mengerjakan tugas, tapi sepertinya kunoichi itu tidak bermaksud menghajarnya.

"Aku baru saja mendapat laporan dari penelitian isi gulungan kuno itu," kata Sakura, menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak Hokage muda di depannya, kertas yang ada di tangannya lebih penting.

"Oh ya? Apa hasilnya?" tanya Naruto jadi penasaran, lumayan, buat pengalihan sementara dari tugas menjemukannya.

Sai tampaknya tidak tertarik dan tampak tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Naruto dan Sakura tidak memperdulikannya.

"Isi dari gulungan itu menceritakan kejadian ratusan tahun lalu saat bijuu bebas berkeliaran. Pada saat-saat tertentu, bijuu akan berkelahi satu sama lain dan membuat banyak kerusakan di daerah sekitar. Saat tertentu itu kemudian dipelajari oleh para ninja-ninja jama dahulu dan akhirnya mereka berhasil mengetahui kapan dan kenapa bijuu-bijuu itu saling berkelahi...," jelas Sakura, berusaha menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang dimengerti Naruto.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto, merasa tidak heran. Memang tampaknya hubungan para bijuu itu tidak akur, kalau bertemu, mereka kerap bertengkar, tapi itu jarang terjadi sekarang karena hampir semua bijuu kini disegel entah dalam tubuh manusia atau benda lain.

"Ternyata... itu adalah saat dimana mereka... hendak kawin...," tandas Sakura dengan wajah merah. Mata Naruto membelalak dan wajahnya memerah. Sai segera berhenti membaca bukunya.

"Uhm... bisa diulang? Tadi aku tidak mendengarkan...," pinta Sai, ia hanya mendengar kata 'kawin' saja. Namun Sakura tidak mendengarkannya, ia beralih pada Naruto.

"Uhm... masa kawin bijuu terjadi kira-kira 1000 tahun sekali saat bulan purnama di musim semi," jelas Sakura lagi, mengusir rasa malunya. Toh ia ini ninja medis, sudah terbiasa mempelajari reproduksi manusia.

"Kawin..., tapi apa mereka bisa punya anak sendiri? Aku tidak pernah dengar...," tanya Naruto.

Sakura membuka kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Sepertinya hal itu masih belum diketahui, sebelum bijuu kawin, mereka biasanya akan bertarung satu sama lain dan membuat kerusakan hebat, apakah mereka kawin atau tidak tergantung pihak yang menang...," jelas Sakura lagi, dahinya mengernyit, tanda ia tak mengerti laporan yang dibacanya. Begitu pula Naruto.

"He... aneh sekali...," gumam Naruto, jadi bingung sendiri.

"Lalu, apa bijuu masih ada hasrat untuk kawin meski sudah disegel?" tanya Sai yang sudah paham sebagian besar pembicaraan ini.

"Uhm... entahlah, saat gulungan ini dibuat, tampaknya belum ditemukan cara menyegel bijuu," jelas Sakura lagi. Sai dan Sakura kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa kalian berdua melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Tidak... hanya saja, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu bila Kyuubi mengalami masa kawin ini," kata Sakura dengan pandangan sedikit khawatir.

"Itu kan 1000 tahun sekali, belum tentu aku masih hidup saat Kyuubi mengalaminya," tandas Naruto.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu kapan '1000 tahun' itu kan. Bisa saja sebenarnya sudah lewat 1000 tahun dan Kyuubi akan memasuki masa kawin segera," sahut Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

Wajah Naruto memucat, benar juga ya...

"Uhm... lalu, Sakura, kapan waktu kawin itu terjadi lagi? Apa sudah diketahui?" tanya Naruto. Sakura menggeleng.

"Uhm... setengah gulungan itu sulit untuk dibaca karena hurufnya tak jelas, tapi para ninja khusus sedang berusaha untuk mengartikannya," kata Sakura.

Naruto mendesah dan bersandar pada kursinya.

Ia ingin tahu kapan waktu kawin itu akan terjadi, apakah ia akan mengalaminya... lalu apa yang akan terjadi padanya...

Sementara Sai dan Sakura memandang Naruto yang tampak termenung. Mereka berdua memikirkan hal yang sama.

'Kalau sampai Kyuubi memasuki masa kawin, Naruto pasti tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diri dan menyerang Gaara habis-habisan..., kasihan Gaara...'

IoI

Namun pada akhirnya, Naruto lupa dengan gulungan kuno itu beserta informasinya. Karena tidak terbaca lantaran kertas gulungan yang rusak termakan umur, akhirnya setengah dari gulungan itu tak bisa dibaca. Kapan sebenarnya waktu kawin itu akan terjadi lagi tak ada yang tahu.

Ketika Naruto berusaha menanyakan hal itu pada Kurama, sang bijuu hanya mendengus dan menjawab 'aku sendiri tidak tahu..., yang pasti saat masa kawin itu datang, aku akan tahu.'

Dasar binatang, cuma mengandalkan insting belaka.

Tsunade dan Sakura sudah membuatkan ramuan anti hamil paling ampuh untuk Gaara bila hal itu terjadi. Tubuh Gaara belum selesai diperiksa sepenuhnya, Tsunade masih belum menemukan cara agar Gaara bisa hamil dengan aman. Bisa gawat kalau Naruto dan Kyuubi beserk lalu menyerang Gaara dan Shukaku sampai hamil.

Tapi, Naruto pikir, 1000 tahun... masa iya, dari 1000 tahun itu ia akan mengalami masa kawin itu? Kemungkinannya kan kecil, seperti lotre, dari 1000 karcis hanya 1 karcis yang berisi jackpot, berarti perbandingannya 1/1000 kan?

Memang sih, Naruto itu beruntung dalam perjudian, beda dengan Tsunade yang kalau beruntung itu berarti hal buruk akan terjadi. Tapi, masa iya sih dari perbandingan 1/1000 itu, ia akan mengalaminya?

Tapi, ternyata Naruto memang beruntung... atau mungkin, lebih tepat disebut sial.

Kurama mulai bertingkah aneh di dalam tubuhnya. Bijuu itu jadi gelisah, biasanya ia hanya sibuk tidur atau mengejek Naruto, namun ia bergerak-gerak dalam segelnya, membuat tubuh Naruto tak nyaman.

Lalu, padahal sekarang musim semi, tapi Naruto sering kepanasan. Memang sih, Kurama sering membuat temperatur tubuhnya naik, tapi tak sampai kepanasan seperti ini.

Lalu, Naruto bisa mencium harum tubuh Gaara yang agak asing secara samar-samar. Padahal istrinya itu menepis kalau ia memakai parfum.

Lalu, Naruto jadi makin sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya sering sekali berkabut tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia sering kena jitak Sakura agar ia cepat sadar. Sai dan Sakura berkata kalau ia jadi sering sekali melamun, padahal Naruto tidak merasa ia melamun.

"Apa ini semua tanda-tanda Kyuubi akan masuk masa kawin?" tanya Sakura, sedikit khawatir melihat Naruto lagi-lagi termenung di kursinya. Mata si pirang tampak kosong, seperti jiwanya melayang entah kemana.

"Mungkin..., semua yang dijelaskan Naruto-kun cocok dengan gejala hewan mau kawin, aku baru baca di buku kemarin...," jawab Sai.

"Kalau begitu kita harus siap-siap juga, entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau Kyuubi memang memasuki masa kawin," tandas Sakura. Sai mengangguk setujut, namun ia tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia merasa sedikit tertarik dengan fenomena aneh ini.

Rasa gelisah itu makin parah, Naruto bisa merasakannya. Entah kenapa, ia mulai ikut gelisah juga. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, ia tidak mengerti. Tapi, ia tidak bisa tenang.

Dan saat pikirannya yang biasanya berkabut kini mulai dihantui dengan sosok istrinya, Kurama tiba-tiba meraung di dalam dirinya. Raungan yang terdengar seperti lolongan serigala dikejauhan. Saat itu, alarm di dalam tubuh Naruto berdering kencang.

Padahal saat itu ia sedang rapat dengan para tetua dan Tsunade. Ia tiba-tiba bangkit, membuat kaget semuanya. Tapi, peduli amat.

"Sai, Sakura, cepat amankan Ryuuki sekarang!" seru Naruto pada kedua 'penasihat khusus' nya itu.

Sai dan Sakura segera bergerak cepat, Naruto segera keluar dari ruang rapat dan ke kamar mandi untuk menenangkan diri. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat, tubuhnya terasa begitu panas, lalu, rasa lapar itu... bukan lapar akan makanan. Tapi...

Lapar akan Gaara...

Ia menginginkan Gaara sekarang... sekarang... sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi...

"AARRRRGGHHH!"

IoI

Bukan hanya Naruto yang merasa aneh, tapi Gaara juga merasa aneh. Meski si rambut merah pandai menahan dan menyembunyikannya, tapi rasa aneh itu mengganggu. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasa gelisah, membuat pasir-pasir berkumpul disekitarnya dan bergeliat menari mengelilinginya. Ia mengalami semua yang Naruto alami, minus wangi tubuh itu. Ia tidak mencium adanya wangi tubuh dari Naruto, tapi ada rasa untuk dekat dengan suaminya itu. Rasanya setiap saat ia ingin merangkak ke pangkuan suaminya dan dibelai olehnya.

Tentu saja Gaara berhasil menahannya, tapi tetap saja rasa itu tetap ada.

Dan ketika Sai dan Sakura mendobrak masuk ke rumahnya mendadak lalu mengambil Ryuuki tanpa ba-bi-bu, seperti penculikan, Gaara segera tahu bahwa Kyuubi pasti sudah memasuki masa kawinnya.

Shukaku menjelaskan, bahwa masa kawinnya sedikit berbedaa dengan Kyuubi. Sulit untuk dijelaskan, tapi Shukaku lah yang 'menarik' Kyuubi, kemudian Kyuubi akan 'menyerangnya'. Sungguh penjelasan yang tidak dimengerti Gaara.

Gaara tersentak saat ia merasakan hawa keberadaan Naruto memasuki rumah. Hawa keberadaan itu terasa seperti orang lain, kuat, liar dan sedikit mengerikan, tapi ini jelas milik Naruto. Entah kenapa tubuh Gaara merasa kosong, tapi ia juga merasa takut.

Begitu melihat Naruto memasuki rumah, Sai memberi intruksi pada paru anbu untuk memasang kekkai di sekitar rumah. Untuk berjaga-jaga agar saat Naruto dan Gaara bertarung, mereka tidak menghancurkan desa, mengingat sepasang suami istri itu mengerikan sekali bila lepas kendali...

Sementara Ryuuki tertidur pulas di pelukan Sakura, tak mempedulikan keadaan kedua orang tuanya.

IoI

"Gaara... kau dimana?" tanya Naruto, ia melirik ke sekitar rumahnya. Matanya berwarna merah, pupilnya menipis, 'kumis'nya menebal, kuku dan taringnya memanjang, lalu ada mantel chakra merah yang menyelimutinya diikuti oleh sembilan ekor panjang yang bergerak-gerak dengan resah di belakang badannya.

Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi dia ini siapa, Kurama? Naruto? Ia tak tahu... siapa yang ia inginkan? Gaara? Shukaku, ia tidak tahu... tapi ia tahu, tubuh Gaara yang ia butuhkan.

Naruto mengendus aroma harum yang semakin kuat di hidungnya. Sudah pasti Gaara berada di sini... Shukaku pasti sudah memasuki masa kawin juga dan mereka akan bertarung seperti biasa. Yah, bijuu yang satu itu memang selalu menolak penyerangannya, bersikeras kalau ia tak mau melahirkan keturunannya. Kadang Kurama menang, kadang Shukaku menang, tapi tak pernah sekali pun Kurama berhasil menghamili bijuu pasir itu.

Naruto berjalan mengitari rumah, berusaha mencari darimana sumber aroma harum itu berasal. Saat sesuatu bergerak di belakangnya, secepat kilat menyambar, ia segera mengikutinya.

Ia melihat Gaara lari darinya, tubuhnya tertutup pasir sebagian dan warna matanya sudah berubah menjadi emas, sebua ekor dar pasir berada di bokongnya, membuat Naruto semakin lapar.

"Gaara, tunggu!" panggil Naruto.

Gaara berlari, ia tahu ia tak akan bisa keluar rumah karena kekkai yang terpasang, karena itu ia hanya berlari di dalam rumah. Perabot di dalam rumah berantakan, tertendang olehnya juga Naruto, namun ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin lari sekarang.

Untuk mata orang awam, bahkan ninja sekali pun, Naruto dan Gaara bergerak sangat cepat hingga tak bisa dilihat. Mereka berlari hingga di dinding dan langit-langit, mengacaukan isi rumah.

Semakin berlari, Naruto tak bisa menahan hawa nafsunya. Ia menujulurkan salah satu ekornya (yang karena terbentuk dari chakra, jadi sangat fleksibel) dan menangkap kaki Gaara. Gaara terjatuh ke tanah, namun pasir segera berkumpul di sekitarnya membentuk pertahanan.

Entah kenapa Naruto jadi ingat pertarungannya dengan Gaara saat ujian chuunin dulu. Namun, sekarang keadaannya sangat berbeda. Ia bukan ingin mengalahkan Gaara, tapi ia ingin menyerangnya!

Pasir Gaara memang kuat, namun Naruto yang diselimuti chakra Kurama juga mengerikan. Ia mampu menghancurkan pertahanan terbaik Gaara dan mendesak istrinya di lantai, memerangkapnya dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Aku menang...," gumam Naruto.

Gaara tan mengatakan apapun, ia tampak kesal namun tidak melawan.

"Kau milikku sekarang...," gumam Naruto lagi, berbisik di telinga Gaara.

Gaara memekik saat Naruto merobek pakaian yang dikenakannya. Sebuah ombak pasir menerjangnya, namun chakra Kurama menghantamnya balik.

"Berhentilah melawan dan jadi anak baik...," kata Naruto, berhasil melucuti Gaara dan menyeringai, memperlihatkan taringnya yang panjang saat melihat kulit putih mulus Gaara.

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini, keras kepala dan mendominasi, karena itu aku kesal padamu," omel Gaara. Naruto tertawa, ia tak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya bicara padanya, Gaara? Shukaku? Semakin lama ini semakin membingungkan namun ia hanya menuruti instingnya saja.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu," kata Naruto, membuka kaki Gaara dengan paksa, Gaara berusaha melawan namun kedua kaki dan tangannya segera ditahan oleh ekor-ekor Naruto.

"Biasanya kau akan diam kalau lubang ini sudah dimasuki sesuatu, memang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, namun tidak buruk," ucap Naruto. Nah, kalau yang ini ia tahu kalau itu Kurama yang bicara.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Gaara. Nah, kalau yang itu pasti Shukaku yang bicara.

"Ngh!" Gaara memekik saat ekor Naruto yang lain menggerayangi tubuhnya seperti tentakel. Saat mantel chakra itu disentuh, terasa seperti membakar kulit, begitu panas.

"Ah... Naru!" Gaara mengerang saat ekor-ekor itu sibuk menggesek puting susunya yang sudah mengecil. Ryuuki sudah tidak menyusu padanya lagi, karena itu Gaara sudah tidak bisa menghasilkan ASI lagi sehingga dadanya mengecil, namun putingnya tetap sensitif.

Rasanya ekor itu begitu panas, membakar putingnya, membuatnya jadi tegang dan keras dalam waktu singkat.

"Ternyata punya ekor berguna juga ya...," gumam Naruto sambil menyeringai, menikmati Gaara yang tak berdaya dililit semua semua ekornya.

Ia melirik ke lubang anus Gaara yang berwarna pink. Lubang yang tak pernah bosan ia masuki setiap saat. Ia memosisikan satu ekor di depan lubang itu dan memasukinya.

"AH! NGH!" Gaara tersentak dan mengerang, anusnya terasa seperti meleleh dimasuki oleh ekor Naruto. Begitu panas... seperti membakar tubuhnya dari dalam, tapi bila mungkin, ia justru merasa semakin lapar.

Naruto merangkak ke atas tubuh Gaara dan mencium bibir istrinya itu. Ekor di dalam anus Gaara mundur maju agar lubang anus sempit itu rileks. Ekornya memang fleksibel, namun Naruto bisa membuatnya lebih padat kalau ia mau. Ia memasukkan ekor yang kedua, membuka anus Gaara lebih lebar. Gaara mengerang ke dalam ciuman mereka. Ekor-ekor Naruto menghantam titik prostatnya, membuat penisnya menegang dan basah oleh precum.

"Kau mau datang hanya dengan ekorku? Tubuh manusia itu sensitif sekali ya...," kata Naruto, melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ngh... hau..., ah...," Gaara tak mau berhenti mengerang, ekor-ekor yang ada di dalam anusnya membuatnya merasa nikmat.

Naruto mengeluarkan kedua ekornya, tak ingin Gaara menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk ekornya saja. Lubang anus Gaara kini memerah dan terbuka. Ia merunduk dan menjilat lubang itu, membasahinya agar penisnya yang besar bisa masuk lebih mudah. Gaara menggeliat, namun ekor-ekor yang menahan kedua tangan dan kakinya membuat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak banyak.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup... aku tak tahan lagi...," kata Naruto. Ia lupa kalau ia masih memakai baju lengkap, pantas rasanya panas sekali. Ia segera mencopot semuanya dan penisnya berdiri dengan bangga. Penis itu agak lebih besar dari biasanya dan diselimuti oleh mantel chakra, Gaara jadi sedikit takut.

"NGH! NARUTO!" Gaara memekik kencang saat Naruto mulai memasuki tubuhnya. Besar sekali! Lebih besar daripada biasanya! Dan mantel chakra itu membuat penis Naruto terasa sangat panas.

"Ah... sempit sekali...," Naruto menggenggam erat paha Gaara dan mendorong masuk, membuka paksa anus Gaara agar memberi jalan pada penisnya yang besar. Penis Gaara bercucuran precum, tak mampu menahan tekanan dan rasa nikmat dari penis Naruto yang besar.

Saat penis Naruto berhasil masuk seluruhnya, Gaara mengeranng karena kepala penis Naruto menyentuh titik protatnya dan mantel chakra yang menyelubunginya membuat titik prostatnya seperti terbakar. Semen segera menyembur dari penis Gaara, tak mampu menahan rasa nikmat yang menyerang tubuhnya.

"AAAHH! NARUTO!" pekiknya.

Naruto menyeringai, tubuh manusia memang sensitif. Dengan cepat ia menarik mundur penisnya dan memasukkannya lagi, membuat penis Gaara berdiri kembali. Naruto membalik tubuh Gaara menggunakan ekor-ekornya, membuat Gaara bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan sikunya.

"Apa kau sudah meminum obat anti-hamilnya? Kalau tidak, kau akan hamil lagi Gaara," tanya Naruto, menyerang titik prostat Gaara berkali-kali, membuat tubuh Gaara dipenuhi kenikmatan.

"Ha? Ah... entahlah...," jawab Gaara, jujur ia tak tahu apakah ia sudah meminum obat anti-hamilnya atau belum. Pikirannya sulit untuk fokus hari ini.

"Kau pasti ingin hamil kembali bukan? Anusmu langsung memeras penisku, seperti memohon agar aku mengisi rahimmu sampai penuh," kata Naruto, menggegam kedua bokong Gaara dengan kuat dan menghantamkan penisnya dengan keras.

"Ah... ngh... ha..., jangan... aku tak ingin... hamil dulu...," pinta Gaara, meski ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya ingin kembali mengandung keturunan Naruto, tapi...

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku akan memberikanmu banyak keturunan, istriku sayang...," kata Naruto, menghantamnkan penisnya lagi. Gaara tak kuasa menahan orgasme, ia kembali mengeluarkan semen, sementara Naruto mengisi tubuhnya dengan benihnya. Masa kawin adalah masa kesuburan paling tinggi, kalau dimasuki benih, ia pasti akan hamil.

"Uh... hau...," Gaara mengerang, merasakan bagaimana benih itu mengalir masuk ke dalam rahimnya. Memikirkan ia hamil kembali, mengandung anak Naruto, entah kenapa penisnya kembali menegang dan anusnya kembali kontraksi.

"Kau ingin lagi? Aku akan mengisi sampai penuh hari ini...," gumam Naruto, bersiap untuk mengisi kembali istrinya dengan benih-benih keturunannya.

IoI

"Sampai kapan ya masa kawin ini berakhir?" tanya Sai, di pangkuannya, Ryuuki sedang sibuk menggambar sesuatu di buku gambarnya menggunakan crayon.

"Entahlah, di gulungan itu tak dijelaskan," jawab Sakura, sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka. Ia merasa bingung bagaimana akhirnya Sai dan Ryuuki berakhir di apartemennya. Sai bersikeras ingin ikut menjaga Ryuuki, ia mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'insting menjadi orang tua' dan 'mempelajari emosi anak kecil' hingga pada akhirnya Sakura tak mampu mengusirnya pergi.

Ryuuki tidak rewel dengan mereka berdua meski sesekali bocah berumur 2 tahun itu menanyakan dimana kedua orangtuanya, namun saat mereka menjawab kalau orang tuanya sedang sibuk, Ryuuki kembali sibuk bermain.

"Mungkin kalau begini Gaara akan hamil ya...," Sakura memandang jam yang ada di dinding. Sudah berjam-jam... sebenarnya sepanjang apa stamina para bijuu serta hostnya?

IoI

"Ngh... ah..."

Gaara memeluk Naruto yang sibuk memaju-mundurkan penisnya di dalam anusnya. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, tapi ia tahu bahwa rahimnya sudah penuh dan setiap Naruto mengucurkan semennnya, semuanya akan mengalir keluar.

Tubuhnya penuh dengan bekas gigitan dan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit. Mungkin anusnya sudah membiru, entahlah... ia tak tahu. Tapi ia tahu Naruto tak akan berhenti sebelum puas.

Karena itu ia selalu melawan bila masa kawin datang, ah... begitu rupanya, sekarang Gaara mengerti perasaan Shukaku.

Saat Naruto kembali mengisinya, anusnya sudah begitu basah dengan semen hingga semen itu terus mengalir keluar.

"Naruto... cukup...," gumam Gaara, tubuhnya sangat lelah sekarang. Ia ingin istirahat.

Naruto memandang Gaara yang kelelahan, entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, tapi dari hari yang tadinya terang sekarang sudah gelap.

"Baiklah...," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari anus Gaara yang sekarang sudah terbuka lebar. Semen segera mengalir keluar dari anus Gaara, membentuk kubangan putih di antara kedua kakinya.

Gaara menarik napas lega. Ia lelah sekali...

"Aku mencintaimu... aku berharap kau segera hamil kembali...," gumam Naruto, mengecup bibir Gaara singkat.

Gaara ingin tahu siapa yang sebenarnya bicara, Kurama atau Naruto? Tapi ia hanya tersenyum balik.

"Aku hanya berharap kehamilanku selanjutnya tidak berbahaya...," gumam Gaara.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu dan Ryuuki," balas Naruto, mengecup kening Gaara. Ia segera berbaring di samping Gaara dan memeluknya, tak peduli bahwa tubuh mereka belepotan peluh dan semen, mereka akhirnya tertidur setelah menghabiskan seluruh chakra mereka.

IoI

Gaara tidak hamil, Naruto tak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Ternyata istrinya masih sempat untuk meminum obat anti-hamil itu jadi ia berhasil menghindari kehamilan yang tak diinginkan.

Ryuuki bersikap tak terjadi apa-apa, anaknya itu masih begitu suci tanpa dosa.

Sai dan Sakura agak mencurigakan saat ia menjemput Ryuuki, entahlah, tapi saat Naruto bertanya apakah mereka berdua sudah pacaran, ia dan Sai dihajar Sakura hingga menghancurkan dinding apartemen Sakura. Lalu ketika Naruto bilang kalau Sakura itu mirip Gaara yang agak tsundere jadi Sai harus sabar bila ingin mendapatkannya, lebam di mata kiri Naruto tidak hilang sampai 3 hari, gigi depan Sai patah hingga harus dioperasi oleh Tsunade.

Gaara tidak bisa berjalan selama dua minggu, ok, itu adalah salah Naruto dan Kurama. Tsunade dan Sakura memukulnya bersamaan sehingga ia mental sejauh 200 meter dan hidungnya patah, padahal mata kirinya masih lebam.

Untungnya... masa kawin ini cuma berlangsung 1000 tahun sekali. Naruto dan Gaara sangat bersyukur soal hal itu.

Tbc

* * *

Tadinya lemonnya mau dibuat panjang, tapi malah kehabisan ide. Lagi kehabisan ide, kenapa pairing SaiSaku malah menghantui kepalaku? Maaf ya kalau yang gak suka cuekin aja, anggap aja humor.

Review! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Uwaah, sori banget udah lama gak update nih, kuliah semester kemarin memang sesuatu banget deh... ok sesuai janji, aku update fanfic ini...

Untuk pertama kalinya aku akan menampilkan intrik, hehehe... selamat menikmati

* * *

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau Gaara?"

Gaara memberikan tatapan tajam pada suaminya. Mulutnya hanya terkatup sambil mengunyah nasi yang ada di dalamnya.

"Bruum... bruuum...," Ryuuki tidak memperdulikan orang tuanya dan sedang memainkan sendok yang ada di tangannya sebagai pesawat. Bocah berumur tiga tahun itu memang "my pace" sekali. Kerap tidak memperdulikan kejadian di sekitarnya dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Padahal kupikir daripada di rumah, kau kan bisa ikut dalam pemerintahan Konoha, cuma aku terus yang bisa berhadapan dengan para tetua, capek...," keluh Naruto, melahap nasi yang ada di mangkuknya dalam sekejap.

"Oh ya? Aku di sana untuk bekerja? Kau yakin kau mampu menahan tanganmu itu untuk tidak menyentuhku?" tanya Gaara, membuat Naruto tersedak sementara Ryuuki hanya tertawa-tawa sambil memainkan makanannya.

"Ryuu-chan, aduuuh, makananya jangan di lempar-lempar," keluh Gaara, ia segera mengambil serbet dan melap meja yang belepotan makanan.

"A-aku nggak bermaksud seperti itu kok, aku pikir kau pasti bosan di rumah terus tanpa pekerjaan apapun... makanya...," tapi Naruto kehabisan kata-kata. Salahkan dirinya yang menikah muda, ia kan baru genap 20 tahun sekarang, jelas saja libidonya masih tinggi. Bagaimana bisa ia menahan diri akan istrinya yang sangat menggiurkan itu? Selalu terbesit pikiran gelap Naruto untuk menyerang Gaara di kantor ataupun hal-hal nakal lainnya, tapi selama ini untungnya ia berhasil menahan itu semua.

"Tidak Naruto, aku memang cukup bosan di rumah, tapi Ryuuki masih kecil, aku tak mau meninggalkannya sendirian," tandas Gaara. Ryuuki sekarang sedang masa lucu-lucunya. Ia mulai belajar bicara dan lebih banyak bergerak, tapi bila lengah sedikit, Ryuuki akan tergeletak tertidur di sembarang tempat.

Sampai sekarang Gaara masih khawatir dengan chakra Ryuuki, chakra yang hanya "setengah" dari orang pada umumnya. Anaknya yang manis itu selalu tertidur lebih lama dari anak-anak lainnya dan tidak selincah yang lain. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia sangat sayang pad Ryuuki.

"Ya sudah...," gumam Naruto menyerah. Sudah sering ia membujuk Gaara untuk kembali bekerja menemaninya mengurus Konoha. Jujur saja, istrinya itu lebih pandai berkecimpung dalam urusan pemerintahan. Tapi, tiap kali Gaara menolak.

"Kaa-chan... ngancuk...," gumam Ryuuki pada Gaara. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihatnya, habis makan malam memang Ryuuki akan jatuh terlelap sampai esok pagi.

"Iya, Ryuu-chan cuci muka dulu, terus ganti baju, baru tidur ya," kata Gaara lembut. Anaknya itu mengangguk dan dengan berhati-hati turun dari kursinya. Gaara ikut bangkit dan menemani Ryuuki ke kamar mandi. Melihatnya Naruto menghela napas.

Memang anak yang harus diutamakan, ia tahu itu.

Tapi, pemerintahan benar-benar membuatnya jenuh, ia pikir ia akan lebih semangat bila Gaara mau membantunya bekerja. Tapi... ya sudahlah...

IoI

"Selamat ya Gaara, akhirnya pemeriksaan akan tubuhmu selesai juga."

Gaara mengangguk. Ia tidak percaya hari ini akan tiba. Setelah bertahun-tahun, Tsunade akhirnya berhasil meneliti seluruh seluk beluk tubuhnya dan menemukan cara untuknya agar bisa hamil dengan aman.

"Terima kasih Tsunade-sama," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau cukup meminum obat ini dan rutin melakukan pemeriksaan padaku bila kau kembali hamil, kehamilanmu tak akan berbahaya seperti sebelumnya," jelas Tsunade sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol berisi banyak pil.

Gaara menerimanya sambil memikirkan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan begitu mengetahui hal ini? Pasti ia akan segera menyerangnya membabi buta dan ia akan kembali hamil dalam sekejap, untunglah suaminya itu tak ada di sini karena sedang sibuk rapat dengan para tetua.

"Kalau kau sudah memutuskan untuk hamil kembali, kau cukup berhenti minum obat anti hamil yang selama ini kuberikan dan meminum obat itu," kata Tsunade lagi.

Gaara mengangguk. Ia menggenggam erat obat yang ada di tangannya. Ia harus memikirkannya baik-baik sebelum memberi tahu Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas semaunya Tsunade-sama," kata Gaara, ia merasa senang mengetahui ia bisa kembali hamil tanpa rasa khawatir.

"Yah, meski aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku ingin lihat Naruto kecil berkeliaran di Konoha, Ryuuki lebih mirip denganmu daripada Naruto," kata Tsunade kemudian tertawa kecil. Ia ingin melihat anak Naruto membuat kekacauan dimana-mana dan menyusahkan banyak orang, terutama Naruto sendiri.

"Ah, iya Ryuuki memang tenang sekali," kata Gaara, ia melirik Ryuuki yang sedang terlelap di tempat tidur pemeriksaan. Tapi, ia masih ragu, apa sifat 'tenang' itu berasal dari sifat murni Ryuuki atau efek karena chakranya hanya sedikit. Ia tahu, si kecil Ryuuki sudah beradaptasi dengan chakranya yang hanya sedikit, bila tidak benar-benar ingin bergerak, anaknya itu bisa diam seharian agar matanya bisa terus terjaga. Gerakan, bicara, bahkan ekspresinya lebih minim dari anak pada umumnya, wajahnya hanya selalu mengantuk setiap saat.

Ia kadang ingin melihat Ryuuki mampu bermain dengan ceria seperti anak lain, berlari ataupun bermain bola. Tapi, kalau Ryuuki mencoba untuk berlari, ia akan terkapar beberapa jam kemudian dan waktu tidur malamnya akan lebih panjang.

Gaara sendiri sudah mulai menyerah akan nasib Ryuuki nanti, mungkin memang Ryuuki tak akan bisa jadi ninja dengan chakra seperti itu.

Tapi tak apa, asal anaknya bahagia...

"Yang kudengar, Naruto sekarang sedang mencoba untuk mencari cara untuk membuka segel dan membuat segel baru," kata Tsunade, seperti membaca pikiran Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk. Ia tahu itu. Sudah lama Naruto mencoba cara agar chakra Ryuuki yang ikut tersegel bisa terbebas. Suaminya itu terlihat menyesal melihat Ryuuki tumbuh tak seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tapi, tak semudah itu untuk membuka segel itu. Akan banyak efek pada tubuh Ryuuki bila segelnya dibuka. Chakra bijuu yang dimiliki Ryuuki memang tak memiliki tubuh, tapi justru bisa mempengaruhi tubuh Ryuuki lebih lanjut agar sesuai untuk menampungnya. Tsunade sendiri baru sadar saat Ryuuki sudah cukup besar bahwa pupil mata Ryuuki berubah seperti pupil mata hewan yang tipis dan tajam.

Saat dilakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh, Tsunade sadar bahwa semua indra Ryuuki lebih tajam dari orang biasa, bahkan ninja sekalipun. Tajam penglihatan, jangkauan pendengaran, bahkan sampai penciuman dan indra perasa, semuanya lebih peka dari manusia.

Tsunade bilang mungkin itu efek dari chakra bijuu yang ada pada tubuhnya. Seperti Gaara yang punya pertahanan tubuh otomatis ataupun suhu tubuh Naruto yang lebih tinggi dari orang normal, pada akhirnya jinchuuriki memang berbeda dari orang biasa. Hanya saja karena Ryuuki sudah menjadi jinchuuriki sejak dalam kandungan, pertumbuhan yang dialaminya lebih drastis dari orang tuanya.

Gaara bahkan mengakui kalau ia tak akan kaget bila suatu saat telinga Ryuuki meruncing dan tumbuh ekor di badannya.

Tapi bukan berarti ia ingin semua itu terjadi, ia ingin Ryuuki tumbuh senormal mungkin.

Apakah bila ia memiliki anak, maka anaknya akan tumbuh seperti Ryuuki juga? Ia tak tahu dan ia merasa sedikit takut memikirkannya.

IoI

"Nanas..."

"Iya, Ryuu-chan kepanasan ya?" tanya Gaara, ia akhirnya pulang dari rumah sakit setelah diberi pengarahan secara mendalam mengenai kehamilan berikutnya.

Ryuu-chan berjalan di sampingnya, tangannya yang mungil menggenggam tangan Gaara. Meski dengan chakra seperti itu, Ryuuki tidak manja. Sejak ia bisa berjalan, ia ingin berjalan sampai ia tidak kuat berjalan lagi. Meski itu artinya ia hanya mampu berjalan dengan jarak dekat saja.

"Oh, es kim! Ada es kim!" Ryuu-chan bersorak menarik tangan Gaara sambil menunjuk tukang es yang ada di depan taman.

"Aduh, Ryuu-chan kan belum makan siang, nanti kamu kenyang terus gak mau makan," tegur Gaara.

"Ryuu mau es kim, es kim...," pinta Ryuu-chan, yang untungnya, tak seheboh anak lain yang bisa sampai menangis menjerit-jerit. Jujur memang, menangis menjerit itu menghabiskan banyak tenaga karena itu Ryuuki tidak pernah melakukannya.

"Ya udah, belinya sedikit aja ya, tapi janji, Ryuu-chan harus makan nanti di rumah," kata Gaara, berjongkok di depan Ryuuki agar matanya sejajar dengannya.

Ryuuki mengangguk dengan pasti. Ryuuki memang tak susah makan, namun ada kalanya anak itu tidak menghabiskan makanannya, anak-anak memang banyak yang susah makan.

Akhirnya ibu dan anak itu pergi membeli es krim, satu scoop kecil untuk Ryuuki dan satu scoop untuk Gaara. Meski tampak kecewa, Ryuuki tak protes lebih lanjut. Entah karena ia mulai lelah atau kepanasan, tapi anak itu hanya diam dan menghabiskan es krimnya dengan cepat.

Di taman banyak anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain, ada yang seumuran Ryuuki sampai yang lebih besar. Ada yang bermain bola, kejar-kejaran, membangun istana di kotak pasir atau main ayunan.

Lincahnya... ia melihat anak-anak kecil yang umurnya tak jauh dari Ryuuki sedang bermain bola dengan semangat dan gembira.

"Ryuu-chan mau main bola?" tanya Gaara, mencoba untuk bertanya pada anaknya.

Ryuuki memandang anak-anak yang bermain bola. Seandainya Gaara bukan ibunya, ia pasti tak akan tahu apa yang dipikirkan anaknya yang selalu berwajah mengantuk itu. Tapi, Gaara adalah ibu Ryuuki dan ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ryuuki:

'Kalau main bola pasti capek sekali...'

Kalau capek memang tinggal tidur, tapi bukan berarti Ryuuki sendiri senang tertidur setiap saat. Sama seperti anak-anak lain, ia ingin bermain lebih lama, bukan tidur terus sepanjang waktu.

"Gak ah," tolak Ryuuki singkat. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Ryuu-chan... ingin punya adik gak?" tanya Gaara pada anaknya itu.

"Adik? Tu apa?" tanya Ryuuki yang masih polos.

"Adik itu... seperti bayi kecil yang itu, nanti Ryuu-chan punya saudara, uhm... seperti mereka," kata Gaara, menunjuk seorang ibu yang menggendong bayi kecil dan di sebelahnya ada anaknya yang lain yang lebih besar.

"Lau Ryuu punya adik, Kaa-chan macih cayang ama Ryuu?" tanya Ryuuki dengan bicaranya yang masih belum fasih.

Gaara segera tersenyum dan mencium kening Ryuuki.

"Jelas masih sayang dong," jawab Gaara. Ryuuki tersenyum tipis, mirip senyum Gaara sendiri.

"Lau gitu, Ryuu mau punya adik," jawab Ryuuki lagi sambil mengangguk pasti. Gaara tersenyum. Kalau punya adik, Ryuuki mungkin tidak akan kesepian. Ia akan punya teman bermain di rumah.

Meski sedikit menakutkan, tapi mungkin tak apa, toh Gaara yakin, Naruto pun akan menjaga semua anak mereka nanti. Mereka sekeluarga akan baik-baik saja.

Ia akan memberi kejutan pada Naruto nanti, sang suami pasti sangat gembira kalau mengetahui kalau Gaara sudah siap untuk hamil lagi.

"Ah, Ryuu-chan, Kaa-san mau ke kamar mandi sebentar, kamu jangan kemana-mana ya," kata Gaara cepat pada Ryuuki. Ryuuki mengangguk, Gaara tahu Ryuuki yang tak nakal tak akan pergi kemana-mana.

Gaara pun segera berlari ke kamar mandi, tanpa sadar bahwa ada yang mengintainya dari belakang.

IoI

"Ternyata mudah sekali..."

"Yah, pertahanan pasirnya memang terkenal tanpa celah, tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk serangan fisik, bukan genjutsu kan?"

"Dia memang manis... tapi sungguh ia bisa hamil? Dia kan laki-laki..."

"Tenang, aku sudah memeriksanya cukup lama... ia memang bisa hamil, kalau kita melakukannya sesuai rencana, tak akan ada masalah."

Dan Gaara pun digendong oleh sekelompok ninja tak dikenal yang segera menghilang dengan cepat.

IoI

"Aaaahhh capeeeek, Sakura, istirahat sebentar ya," pinta Naruto. Gara-gara tadi rapat lama sekali, berkas yang harus dikerjakan jadi membutuhkan waktu dikerjakan lebih lama. Tangannya seperti mau copot harus menandatangani semua dokumen yang membentuk gunungan di mejanya.

"Tak boleh, ini belum ada setengahnya Naruto," tegur Sakura. Ia sangat bersyukur Naruto cukup pintar untuk mengetahui batasan dirinya sendiri dan memilih ia dan Sai untuk menjadi kaki tangannya. Meski sebenarnya lebih tepat, mereka lah yang bertugas mengawasi Naruto mengerjakan tugasnya dengan benar.

Setiap hari ia bergantian dengan Sai, karena Sakura juga harus bekerja di rumah sakit sementara Sa punya tugas mengatur misi para ninja yang lain. Siapa yang sangka dengan bakatnya yang mampu memisahkan antara emosi dan pekerjaan, pembagian misi yang dilakukan Sai sangat efisien.

"Tapi aku capeeek banget, ah...," keluh Naruto. Sakura hanya memutar matanya, Naruto memang bukan tipe yang bisa duduk diam untuk waktu yang lama, tapi kan ini yang disebut 'resiko pekerjaan', mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya.

"TOOO-CHAAANNN!"

Naruto dan Sakura tersentak, suara jeritan itu familiar sekali namun pada saat yang sama juga tidak familiar... aneh...

"TOOO-CHAAAN, HUAAAA..."

Dan masuklah sesosok bocah kecil yang penuh keringat dan matanya basah oleh air mata. Rambutnya yang berantakan berwarna oranye dan kedua matanya yang berbeda mata, siapa lagi bukan Ryuuki?

Baru kali ini Naruto mendengar Ryuuki menjerit namanya sekeras itu, apalagi sampai berlari ke kantornya seperti ini...

"Ada apa? Kenapa? Kenapa kamu bisa di sini Ryuuki?" tanya Naruto kaget bukan kepalang. Begitu Naruto menghampirinya, si kecil segera berlari ke pelukannya dan menangis.

Menangis yang benar-benar menangis, baru kali ini Naruto melihat Ryuuki menangis seperti itu.

"Kaa-chan... hiks... Kaa-chan...," gumam Ryuuki di antara tangisnya. Hati Naruto segera mencelos, apa terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara, lagi?

"Kenapa... Kaa-san kenapa?" tanya Naruto berusaha tenang.

Bocah berumur tiga tahun itu berusaha untuk bicara meski badannya bergetar hebat. "Ryuu gak tau, Kaa-chan ilang," jawab Ryuuki.

"Hilang? Hilang maksudnya...?" Naruto tidak mengerti tapi itu artinya sesuatu yang buruk menimpa istrinya.

"Gak tau... Ryuu gak tau Kaa-chan dimana, tadi Kaa-chan pelgi, trus Kaa-chan ilang," jawab Ryuuki. Naruto merasa panik, jangan-jangan Gaara diculik?

"Sakura, kamu jaga Ryuuki dan tolong panggil Sai, aku butuh satu grup ninja pelacak, cepat!" perintah Naruto. Sakura mengangguk. Ia segera menggendong Ryuuki yang anehnya memberontak hebat.

"Gaak, Too-chan! Ryuu ikut!" berontak Ryuuki.

"Ryuuki, tenang, Tou-san yang akan menolong Kaa-san, kamu di sini yang manis sama Sakura ya," kata Naruto, membelai rambut Ryuuki dan kemudian segera berbalik pergi.

Ryuuki hanya diam memandang kepergian ayahnya kemudian jatuh tertidur karena lelah di pelukan Sakura.

IoI

"GAARAAA!"

Tidak ada...

Tidak ada...

Naruto sudah melepas hampir seratus kagebunshin untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya, namun hasilnya nihil. Bagaimana bisa...?

Kenapa ada yang menculik Gaara? Akatsuki sudah lama hancur, apa ada lagi orang yang tertarik dengan jinchuuriki? Kenapa Naruto sama sekali tak mendengar kabar apapun?

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto kembali ke gerbang desa, di sana sudah ada Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi kita harus mencari Gaara sekarang," kata Naruto singkat, ia berusaha menahan amarahnya yang meledak-ledak sekarang, ia mencoba untuk tenang, bila panik, semuanya bisa berantakan.

Meski dengan matanya yang merah, semua yang melihatnya tahu betapa gusarnya Naruto sekarang.

"Aku dengar ada sekelompok orang aneh yang menggendong Gaara dari taman," kata Kiba, Akamaru yang besar duduk di sebelahnya.

"Seharusnya mereka tidak jauh dari sini, tapi karena kita tidak tahu apa yang mereka inginkan ataupun siapa sebenarnya mereka, kita tidak boleh lengah, Naruto, dari sini boleh aku yang ambil alih?" tanya Shikamaru, ia tidak meremehkan kemampuan Naruto jadi pemimpin. Buktinya Konoha masih utuh sampai sekarang meski Naruto lah Hokagenya. Tapi, dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang, mustahil si pirang bisa memimpin grup ini.

"Ya, silahkan," jawab Naruto, tak menolak Shikamaru.

"Misi ini hanya bertujuan untuk menemukan dan mengambil kembali Gaara, karena kita tak tahu motif mereka, sebaiknya kita menghindari baku hantam," jelas Shikamaru, mulai menerangkan strategi singkat untuk grupnya.

"Kau yakin mau ikut Naruto? Bagaimana dengan-"

"Kau pikir aku sanggup diam saja di kantor? Aku merasa bisa menghancurkan kantor rata dengan tanah sekarang kalau tak ikut mencari Gaara," tolak Naruto tegas.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. Ia berharap ini bukan misi yang berbahaya. Namun, ada dua jinchuuriki yang terlibat di sini, yang satunya diculik yang satu lagi begitu marah sampai kelihatan hampir lepas kontrol...

Ia berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, meski firasatnya mengatakan sebaliknya.

IoI

Sakura hanya menggigit bibirnya, ya ampun... ia ingin ikut... ia ingin ikut mencari Gaara, tapi benar. 'Kalau Naruto dan Sai pergi, siapa lagi yang mengurus semua tugas Hokage ini? Lagipula Ino sudah ikut dengan mereka, meski kemampuan ninja medisnya tak sehebat Sakura, namun ia sudah cukup hebat.

"Ryuuki...Ryuu-"

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat kursi di mana Ryuuki terlelap sudah kosong.

"Ryuuki? Ryuuki!?" Sakura panik mencari bocah dengan hawa chakra yang tipis itu. Gaara sudah menghilang, kalau sampai Ryuuki menghilang juga, Naruto bisa mengamuk dan menghancurkan Konoha...

Gawaaaattt! Shannarooo!

IoI

"Kaa-chan..."

Sementara itu bocah kecil yang statusnya ikut menghilang itu sekarang sudah berada di hutan, kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari seakan mencari sesuatu.

Ia tahu sesuatu terjadi pada ibunya, sesuatu... tak tahu apa itu tapi sesuatu akan terjadi...

Ayahnya... tak akan sampai tepat waktu kalau begini terus...

"Uuuuhhh... Kaa-chan... Too-chan...," keluh Ryuuki merasakan air matanya mulai mengalir. Tapi ada perasaan lain yang menyelimutinya. Kedua matanya berubah menjadi emas dan kukunya tumbuh meruncing.

"KAAA-CHAAAN!"

Dan si kecil segera melesat ke dalam rimbunan pohon.

IoI

"Uuuh..."

Di tempat lain, seorang pria berambut merah tengah berusaha membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa berat dan pening. Tubuhnya juga lemas. Tapi, ia memaksakan diri untuk membuka matanya.

Saat ia membuka mata, ia melihat sekelilingnya gelap. Kedua tangan tan kakinya diikat, ia terduduk dan bersandar pada dinding. Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi?

Hah!? Ryuuki!? Dimana Ryuuki? Ia tadi meninggalkan anaknya itu sendiri...

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya..."

Gaara melihat sesosok ninja memakai topeng hitam berdiri di depannya. Sang mantan Kazekage berusaha memanggil pasirnya namun terkejut ketika ia tak mampu mengakses chakranya.

"Kau berada di bawah pengaruh jutsu, sampai jutsu itu lepas, kau tak akan mampu menggunakan chakramu... termasuk pasirmu...," jelas ninja itu.

Gaara melihat sekelompok ninja lain, total ada 4 orang. Ada yang besar seorang, ada yang pendek...tapi sama sekali tidak familiar. Siapa? Kenapa? Gaara ingin bertanya tapi badannya terasa lemas, untuk bicara saja sulit.

"Ia benar-benar manis sekali...," ucap ninja yang bertubuh besar. Mendengar itu membuat Gaara meringkuk lebih jauh ke dinding bila mungkin.

"Sabar, jangan sekarang...," kata ninja yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya dia pemimpinnya.

"Kau pasti ingin tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu...," ia berbalik pada Gaara dan bicara padanya.

Gaara terkejut saat ia membuka topengnya, dibaliknya ada seorang pria yang umurnya tak jauh berbeda dengannya, dengan mata berwarna hitam dan rambut coklat gelap yang lebih panjang di satu sisi.

"Perkenalkan, aku Suito... dan aku ingin kau mengingat namaku serta wajahku ini..."

Apa yang diinginkannya? Gaara sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Tenang, kami tak akan menyakitimu... kami hanya ingin melakukan sebuah rencara besar dan kau termasuk di dalamnya...," jelas Suito.

Gaara hanya menatapnya tajam, Suito hanya tersenyum tipis.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik dagu Gaara.

"Rencana kami yang pertama adalah... menghamili istri Hokage..."

Mata Gaara membelalak. Ia sangat syok mendengarnya hingga ia yakin ia salah dengar. Apa...? Tapi kenapa?

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa, tenang akan kujelaskan nanti...," kata Suito. Ia mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari sakunya kemudan membuka dan meminumnya.

Bukan... bukan meminum...

Ia menarik dagu Gaara dan mengecup bibirnya. Mata Gaara membelalak, ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang selain Naruto menciumnya di bibir. Ia ingin memberontak, tapi tak ada tenaga. Suito menekan kedua rahangnya dengan kuat, memaksanya membuka mulutnya. Gaara tak bisa melawan saat Suito memaksanya meminum cairan yang ada didorong ke mulutnya.

Begitu Suito menarik mulutnya, Gaara benar-benar ingin mencabik-cabiknya, membiarkan darahnya bertebaran, badannya tak berbentuk. Ia tidak terima... ia tak mau disentuh orang lain selain Naruto...

"Itu obat kesuburan... kalau kau diserang sekarang, kemungkinan kau hamil akan lebih besar," kata Suito sambil tersenyum.

Gaara ingin bertanya kenapa... kenapa? Apa yang akan mereka dapatkan bila Gaara hamil? Apa mungkin mereka mengincar anak jinchuuriki? Tapi... kalau begitu kenapa tidak menculik Ryuuki sekalian...? Kenapa ia harus hamil.

"Ia benar-benar manis sekali... aku tak peduli dia itu laki-laki...," ninja besar itu benar-benar membuat Gaara takut. Tapi Suito menahannya.

Ia mengambil secarik kain dari sakunya dan kembali berjongkok di depan Gaara.

"Maaf ya."

Gaara terkejut.

"Aku harus melakukan ini..."

Gaara merasa takut dan bingung.

"Anggap saja kau melakukannya dengan suamimu."

Gaara berusaha melotot pada Suito, namun sang ninja hanya tersenyum tipis, tidak terintimidasi dan memasangkan kain itu menutupi mata Gaara.

"Kami akan berusaha melakukannya secepat mungkin... jangan khawatir..."

Pandangannya menjadi gelap, rasa khawatir mulai meledak dalam dirinya. Hamil... dihamili oleh ninja-ninja tak dikenal ini? Rasa takut menyelimutinya, ia ingin sekali menangis, namun menahannya karena tak ingin ninja-ninja itu ia ketakutan.

Naruto...

Ryuu-chan... Naruto...

Naruto... dimana kau...

Tolong...

Tbc

* * *

Suito, OCku, karena males bikin OC baru, dia itu OC yang kupake di doujin NaruGaaku yang judulnya Only One, doujinnya ada di deviantartku, alamatnya seidooreiki. deviantart. net (hilangkan spasi).

Kalau di doujin itu dia ceritanya anbu dari Suna, kalau di sini, dia jadi jahat deh, hahahaha...

Ok, apa yang akan terjadi...?

Liat aja deh ntar

Review! Review! Review!


End file.
